The Devil's Soul
by Herokii
Summary: YAOI! OCXOC; DanteXNero in later chapters. Dante's uncle escapes from the demon world but what will be in store for him when he arrives? Chapters have been revised! Enjoy your yaoi goodness!
1. Chapter 1: Soul

**I don't have to say that I don't own Devil May Cry or any of it's characters/settings because everyone knows I don't.**

**By the way, the later chapters in this story are way better than the first five or six. Trust me.**

**--**

**Soul**

My life has been a hell-hole since my big brother has trapped me here in the underworld. But really, I can't blame him. He was in love... with a human. Mundus was trying to take over the human world and that endangered her.

But, being blood related to a famous traitor like that... "Sparda this..." "Sparda that..." "Did you know Sparda did..." They always talked about him. Yap, yap. It gets annoying! And then they look down at me assuming that I will do the same! 'I'm nothing like him! I'm not going to fall in love with a human!' is what I would normally say in reply.

The thing about me is, which is the reason why they actually try to hurt me, isn't because I'm trying to do what he did. It's because I have a different taste in my mates. It's what the call 'abnormal'. Unlike most of the demons in the underworld, who want to carry on their DNA, I like my mates to be male. In meaning, I don't want a child or actually I couldn't care less.

Anyways, back to the present. I heard gossip of my brothers mate giving birth to twin sons. One of which actually came to the underworld and slaughtered our King. _Me.. an uncle. _That was a big surprize for me to hear. But, the fact that I had actually seen the murderer made me realize that I could be wrong.

The guy was young and hot, I could give you that. But, the aura coming from him was obviously not demon... at least not a pure bred one. He was half-human. Something I would expect from an idiotic stray demon that left the underworld and raped an unsuspecting human.

No... that's not the the reason why I started to believe the rumors. The reason why I started to believe them was his eyes. They were a pure blue. Just like the eyes of Eva, my brothers mate. And the hair, a brilliant silver much like my own. He was definitely a beautiful masterpiece.

I wanted to meet him. That's why I stole the Dark Scythe from the new Kings throne. Of course, no one has noticed it yet. But, when someone does, the King will throw a fit. And with my absence they could only assume that I was the one who stole it.

The scythe has magical powers similar to a demons yet different. If you slice the empty air with it, a portal will open to the human world. Right in the place where my nephew can be found.

So that's what I'm doing now. I'm trying to find a spot clear of demons so that the King will not be warned.

--

My foot collided with a Pride's skull, cracking it as the creature shrieked in pain. It toppled over and turned to sand.

I glanced behind me, trying to see if I had anymore followers.

"I got them all," Nelo Angelo said, sheathing his sword.

Nelo Angelo has been on my side since I revived him from his fateful death when he battled my nephew. I had asked him what the name of his killer was and he replied that he didn't remember. In fact, I don't think he remembers anything before his death.

When I revived him it was the first time I saw the Black Angel without his mask. He looked awfully like my nephew but, because he couldn't remember, I'm not sure if he is even related.

He doesn't wear that dark armoure anymore either. Lately, his taste for clothing has changed, probably do to the fact that he doesn't even remember what he wore before his death.

Just yesterday he found an intriguing blue trench coat along with many other things in Mundus' old castle. As soon as he tried them on he never wanted to part with them.

Nelo Angelo can be quite the ally. He's quite skilled with the sword. He hacked through a whole entire army back in the day. Boy, was I jealous of him. He getting the attention from the King and me at the mercy of lesser demons who obviously couldn't tell an acorn and a coconut apart.

"Shall we get going, Soul?" He asked me. I nodded in reply and lead the way.

It didn't take long for us to find the perfect place. It was a dark cave, but unoccupied none the less. It smelled of rotting flesh, which obviously bothered Nelo who covered his nose as soon as we walked in.

"Do you even know how to use the Dark Scythe?" He choked through the thickness of the nauseating smell that radiated throughout the small cave.

"As a matter of fact, I do." I whipped out the scythe and took a step back, ready to swing it at the darkness that enveloped us.

There was a loud swishing noise as I plunged the scythe straight down, opening up a bright purple vortex similar to the color of the scythe's blade.

"Ladies first," I said with a mock bow, indicating to Nelo that I was talking to him. A scowl crossed his facial features as he jumped through the portal to the other side. I grinned and stood, following him closely behind.

As soon as I walked through the portal I blacked out.

--

The first thing I saw when I opened up my eyes was a lot of water. I was lying on my back on wooden planks leading out into the dark abyss.

I slowly sat up, pain shot through my back. I obviously was in that position for too long.

"Need any help, Soul?" Nelo Angelo looked down at me with an outstretched hand. I took his offering and he pulled me up to my feet.

"Thanks," I said, stretching my back's sore muscles. I released a sigh and looked upwards toward the heavens. The Earth's moon was full and bright. Stars were scattered across the black sky, peaking from dark clouds threatening to swallow them up.

"Guess we'll finally get to meet your nephew," Nelo said.

I turned around. A gigantic city began where the dock ended. Some of the streetlights were out but the glow of the neon signs lit up the way.

"We'll need a place to stay for the night. Do you have any human currency?" I asked Nelo. He shook his head in reply. I shrugged and jumped over the fence blocking my way to the city, Nelo imitating me.

--

I ran a hand through my hair and looked around. The human world was strange and quite confusing. We had already walked in a full circle around the massive buildings. We couldn't tell what was what because the humans named places one thing and what it really was was a whole nother thing.

_Crash!_

We turned around as a man scrambled onto his feet and ran towards us, blood dripping from fresh wounds. He grabbed Nelo's shoulders and shook him.

"Help me!" He shouted. His voice was high-pitched, giving him the impression of someone who just sucked in all the helium from a balloon. "Help me!"

He looked from Nelo to me. I shrugged. "Don't know what you need help with." I said calmly.

Another crash resounded from inside the building where the man used to lay.

"Monsters, monsters!" His hands flew up into the air as he dashed towards me. "They scared all of my customers away and now their trying to kill me!"

"Demons." Nelo stated. He drew his sword.

I looked down at the man. "And what will you give us in return?" I asked. His eyes darted between me and Nelo. He pointed to the building behind him. I cocked a smile. "Deal. Now run on home." I drew my own sword out.

The man quickly vacated the area, leaving me and Nelo to deal with the nasty intruders to our new turf.

I rushed into the building. No sooner had I arrived that the demons vanished. "Well, where's the fun in that?" I asked no one in particular. I put my most convincing pouting-face on. Nelo came up behind me.

"What is this place?" He asked, looking around the odd interior of the building. We sheathed our swords and explored.

I ran my hand along a long bar at the entrance of the building. My hand brushed into some broken bottles and shot glasses, stinging me and causing my hand to bleed. I could care less. My hand would heal anyways.

Stools, chairs and tables were overturned, knocked over, and broken, blocking my path every once in a while. I cleaved them in two once I got tired of trying to move them.

A gigantic stage was at the back of the building, poles protruded forth, connecting the stage to the ceiling.

I rubbed the back of my neck in nervousness. "Okay... I didn't expect this to be a night club..."

"So this is what a night club looks like. I always thought it would be brighter than this..." Nelo replied turning around in circles to view the whole area.

I dropped my hand to my side. "We need to fix this place up before we open this place again..."

I walked over to a row of doors. I opened the nearest one to reveal an extremely cluttered desk. Blood spatters decorated the wall and the hard wood flooring of the tiny office space. I closed the door quietly.

I opened the next two doors to reveal bathrooms. One pink and the other blue. I assumed that one was for the male humans and the other one the female, but I could never tell. Humans were as unpredictable as they came. I opened the remaining door. Stairs lead up to the second floor of the building. I glanced at Nelo behind me who had been following my movements since the start of our exploration. He followed me up.

There were two more doors. The hall that was separating the two was littered with empty boxes and other useless junk. I opened one of the doors and walked in. It was much like a condo, except with no furniture.

"Looks like he stored nothing buy junk up here," I said, picking up one of the many boxes and tossing it aside.

"Can I check out the other door?" Nelo asked hesitantly. I gave him a cold stare.

"Since when do you need my permission to do anything?" I asked him in return. He shrugged and left back into the hall.

I looked around at the other rooms. I knew which room I wanted to make into what. The bathroom and kitchen were already decided, the toilet and stove were already built in. The room that took me longest to decide was my room. In the end though, I chose the empty room in the corner of the condo. Which, also just happened to be the largest room.

"I can get really creative with this building," I muttered as I broke into a broad grin.

**TBC…**

**Okay, for those who don't know, this is a fanfiction of my fanfiction...LOL. It was a request from an old friend of mine. He really liked my character Herokii and wanted to pair him with his character. His character is male so it would make this story Yaoi. So, if you don't like guyXguy then don't read this. To know what fanfiction this fanfiction is based on, read 'The Devil's Heart' (which is going to be rewritten soon).**


	2. Chapter 2: Nelo Angelo

**Nelo Angelo**

The first peson I saw when I was revived was Soul; for he was the one who revived me. He asked me if I remembered the name of the one who killed me. I said no. In fact, I can't remember anything before I was revived.

When he said that he needed help to find one of his nephews I agreed. In return, he told me stories of what I had done before my death.

He said my name was Nelo Angelo and I was the Black Angel, a warrior for the king. He said that when his nephew had come to the underworld I had challenged him many times.

He got into the detail of how he wanted to find his nephew. He told me he was going to steal a scythe from the king. Soul told of the magnificent powers that it possessed and how he aimed to use it. He then told me that he needed help avoiding the demons that always followed him.

He needed my help to stray them off his path, distract them or destroy them. In any means necessary.

So that's how we ended up here; at a night club that Soul has named Guilty Pleasures. We had cleaned out the place and repainted the walls. When we were finished, the night club looked better than how the human left it. The only problem we were having was hiring people for job. We didn't know how to.

To take my mind off of work, which Soul had noticed me stressing out over a few boxes, Soul gave me the privilege of wandering the streets of the human city. I couldn't agree more.

In the day time, the city looked brighter than it did at night. Many of the neon signs weren't lit up, including our night club's. In a way, I was glad. A few nights ago those same lights really bothered my eyes.

After a couple of ours of wandering in and out of stores and shops my stomach started to growl, indicating that I needed food. So, I decided to stop by the next cafe or restaurant I passed by.

A few shops later I came by a small cafe. I opened the door, causing the little bell above it to ring. I sat down at a bar and took a glance at the menu. Nothing spurred my interest and I settled on ordering a Strawberry Sundae.

I dipped my spoon into the pinkish syrup and made to eat it.

"Dante, you promised!" I looked down at a girl with fancy blonde hair. She glared at me. "You said you were going to buy me new clothes today!" The spoon was still in my mouth as I stared at her. She huffed and grabbed me by the cuff, attempting to drag me out of the booth. I removed the spoon.

"Who's Dante?" I asked, wondering if this child had been hit hard in the head when she was little.

She looked at me. "You mean your not... Of course your not Dante." She let go of me and plopped down on the seat on the other side of my booth without even asking if that was okay. "You have a better fashion sense than he does. The name's Patty. Nice to meet you."

I shook my head and remembered something that Soul said about his nephew shortly after we started cleaning the night club. 'My nephew looked a lot like you when I saw him in the underworld..." He said. "Can I meet him?" I asked Patty.

"If you can catch him here. He comes here to eat a lot." She stuck her tongue out. I continued to eat while she rambled on about how Dante can be so careless and how much debt he was in. After a while I got tired of the sweet taste of the human dessert and wanted to go back to Soul to tell him of his nephews whereabouts.

I quickly stood and paid for the ice cream at the register. Patty just sat there and watched me leave.

Once I stepped foot outside I used my demon powers to bring me back to the night club. I rushed inside and made my way to Soul's office. Opening the door, I quickly slid in.

"I found your nephew," I said to Soul who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Yeah? Did you bring him?" He said excitedly, immediately waking up.

"Okay, let me rephrase that... I know where your nephew can be found." I said to quickly cover up my mistake.

"Damn...I was ready to meet him too..."He replied, slumping in his chair again. "How'd you find out anyways?"

"A girl had mistaken me for someone named Dante-"

"His name's Dante, huh?" I rolled my eyes at Soul for his sudden outburst.

"Would you let me continue?" I asked. Soul shut his mouth again. "He can be found at a certain cafe. I can go find him tomorrow if you want?" He grinned childishly. Obviously he wanted me to.

"Oh, a few people came in today to ask if this place will ever open," Soul said, sounding a little more awake. "I told them I needed to hire people first." He opened a drawer to his desk and pulled a piece of paper. "They said they know of a few people who would be glad to take a job here. They gave names, addresses, and phone numbers." He handed them to me. "Will you go through them for me and figure out which person should get which job?"

I gave him a weird look and left the office, paper in hand. I sat down at one of the tables in the night club and started reading off the names and addresses. All of them had addresses and phone numbers except for one. The last name was Dokuekihebi. The strangest name I've ever heard. I crossed his name out and stood from the table.

I walked back into Soul's office to find him asleep. I slammed my hands against his desk and he jumped clear out of his chair. "We should see what these people look like before we decide who should be what. We don't want to put an ugly person as a dancer or a hot person as a waiter now would we?"

"Guess I wasn't thinking..." Soul replied, rubbing his eyes. "God, I'm tired."

"Get some rest. I'll handle anyone who comes in," I told him.

Soul yawned and slowly rose from his seat. He brushed past me in a hurry to get back to sleep. I left the office shortly after him and sat at the same table I used earlier.

I leaned back in the chair and sighed. It will be a while before night falls and I get my share of rest.

--

Night had fallen and I locked the doors to Guilty Pleasures. I watched as the neon signs across from us lit-up, one by one. I turned off the lights and headed upstairs. I was dragging my feet by the time I got to my room.

I unlocked the door and slid in, closing the door softly so as not to awake my neighbor, Soul.

I colapsed on the couch and drifted off in slumber.

--

I awoke to a wrapping at my door. Soul was being impatient with me again.

"Nelo Angelo! Wake up!" He shouted as he continued pounding on my door. "We have to help someone before you go find Dante!"

I rolled off the couch and stood, a wave of dizziness washing through me. "Calm down," I said, opening the door. "What do we have to do?"

"We need to help the new DJ set up his equipment," he replied. He rushed down stairs, not even bothering to look back to see if I was following. I shrugged.

The DJ was a burly man, muscled bulging from his arms. He saw me and smiled kindly, offering a hand. I shook it. "The name's Bobby Marten. Bob for short. Nice ta meet ya!" He shook my hand roughly. "An yu're?"

"Nelo. Nelo Angelo," I replied quickly, relieved when he finally let go of me.

It took quite awhile for us to put everything in the right place and hook it all up. But, when that was all finished, my work still wasn't done.

"Bob needs a couple of CD's that just came out yesterday. You can buy them on the way to the cafe." He handed me some Yen and a list of titles of CD's. He pushed me towards the door. "Hurry! I don't want you to miss him! As soon as you find him, bring him to my office!" His last sentence was muffled, the door had closed on him.

I hadn't a clue where I could find CD's. So, I rushed past all the stores that I had been in that I know didn't have any. It took me a while just to find one. I couldn't have missed it even if I tried. In the window was a poster with big bold letters that read "New CD's are in!".

I opened the door and stepped in, compared to the temperature outside, I was in heaven. It was so warm I thought I was going to fall asleep.

I weaved my way around the CD stands to get to the counter. I asked the man who was sitting there if he had any of the CD's on my list. He nodded and went into the back of the store.

When he came back out, his arms were full of the CD's from my list. He sat them on the counter and rang them up.

"There's one I don't have, there are no more copies of it. Sorry," the man said. He put the CD's in a bag and handed it to me.

"That's okay, these are fine." I said quickly as I rushed to the door and left.

I rushed to the cafe, hoping I wasn't too late.

**TBC…**

**The reason why Nelo Angelo isn't Vergil is because he doesn't know he's Vergil! And the reason why he doesn't act like Vergil is because he doesn't remember the way he acted before his death.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dante

**Dante**

Well, it seems as if I'm having a better day. Patty has gotten off my case for a while and both Trish and Lady haven't visited.

I sat down at my favorite booth and ordered another Strawberry Sundae. They're so sweet and taste quite good for human food.

"How's Herokii doing?" I asked when a female with bright red hair sat across from me. "Beryl?"

"He got sick yesterday and his boss fired him because of that," the red head replied, sighing. "He's sick in bed right now."

"Are you sure?" I inhaled the rest of my sundae.

"Well, that's how I left him..." Beryl hesitated. "Anyways, I found him a new job. He might not like it though. I didn't reply as I got up and left a tip. "It's at a night club called Guilty Pleasures."

"That new place?" I asked, leaning on the counter and waiting to pay.

"Yeah," She answered, now standing. "I ran into a guy that looked almost like you too..." I felt my eye twitch momentarily when I heard that.

I shook my head and paid for the ice cream sundae. I reached for the door handle but, before I could grasp it, the door was yanked open.

I stared face-to-face with my mirror image. His hair was more scruffled than I remembered it but he was still wearing that same blue cloak, his signature. He was clutching a green and black plastic bag, the same used at a certain CD store I know of. "Vergil?" I asked, almost surprised.

"Who's Vergil?" He asked. "My name's Nelo Angel-"

"No!" I cut him off. "You. Are. Vergil. My twin brother!" I glared at him but quickly calmed down when Vergil had a confused look on his face. "How the hell did you come back to life?"

"I'm guessing you're Dante?" I nodded.

"I'm seeing double..." I turned around to see Beryl rubbing her eyes. "I need more sleep." She walked around me and Vergil and left.

"We need to catch up," I said turning back around and offering my twin a seat at my booth. I sat across from him.

"I'm not your brother. I have always served under Mundus' rule until you killed us," He denied.

"No. He kidnapped you and brainwashed you. Now let me tell you the real story; from the beginning. You know about the legend of Sparda, right?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Dear god, what the hell happened to you? You used to know everything about him!" He shrugged. "Fine. I'll tell you. According to legend, more than 2000 years ago a devil prince was born in the netherworld. He grew pretty fast and took over the Devil Throne. He decided to take over the human world. But, however, our dad, Sparda, didn't like that idea and rebelled against his own kind. With me so far." Vergil nodded. I was glad that I was the one with all the knowledge this time. "Anyways, he defeated all of the Devil ruler's armies and sealed them all. That's when he decided to abandon the Devil Kingdom to live in the human world. That's when he met our mom, Eva. They married and she gave birth to twins. One was named Vergil, you," I pointed at him. "who was the first born, and Dante, me," I now pointed at myself. "The last born." He looked at me and I shrugged. "They both died. Demons killed them. And I thought that they had killed you too. But, of course, I met you and realized I was wrong. I had become a demon hunter to avenge my family's death and you wanted power and tried to become our father...but a more evil version of course. And you joined with Arkham to accomplish that."

"Arkham? Who's that?" Vergil asked me.

"He was a bastard so we're not going to talk about him." I waved it off. "We defeated Arkham together and you left to battle Mundus. That's when he brainwashed you."

"Some how, I believe you."

"You should!" I told him. "So, who brought you back to life?"

"You're uncle." He replied, standing from his seat.

"I have an uncle?" I was quite surprised. "Oh, and since you ARE my brother, that makes him OUR uncle."

"Fine. He's waiting for us. Follow me." He said leaving the table and me behind. I snapped out of it and followed him.

We left the cafe and started walking. Vergil swung the bag over his shoulder.

"What are the CD's for?" I asked him.

He gave me a side-long glance and replied, "For the DJ."

"You work at that new place, Guilty Pleasures, don't you?" He nodded. "So uncle works there as well?"

"He's the manager and his name is Soul."

Vergil stopped walking and I almost bumped into him. I looked up. A turned-off neon sign read Guilty Pleasures. "Now I'm going to be hugged to death by a relative I didn't even know I had..." I said, opening the door.

"Suffer you shall..." My twin muttered under his breath. "He's in the office." He said, stepping into the building.

"Thanks," I replied, suddenly regretting following my older brother. I knocked lightly on the door.

The door bolted open and my face was pinched and stretched by foreign hands.

"Ooh! You look just like your father, only shorter!" The man said as he let go of my face and embraced me into a tight hug.

"Let go of him, Soul." Vergil said.

"Oh, Nelo! How can I thank you!" He let go of me and gave my brother the lamest googely eyes I've ever seen. He can't pull it off like cute girls can.

"His name's Vergil. Not Nelo Angelo." I stated yet again, this time to my uncle.

"Vergil? So, he really is one of my nephews! I was wondering if we were related." The older man replied patting my brother on the back. "The CD's?" He asked as he looked down at the bag in Vergil's hand. "Bob just left. Leave it over with his equipment."

I watched my twin do as he said.

"How'd you get here and how'd you find out that I was your nephew?" He turned back to me. He looked almost like my father, just not as elegant looking or royal. He pulled me into the office and closed the door.

"Demons in the netherworld were gossiping about my older brother making out with a human woman who gave birth to twin sons, one of which came to the netherworld and made himself known by killing off the king. I saw you beforehand, but, I didn't know we were related." He hugged me again. "Sorry. Over excited."

"No problem..." I replied under my breath.

"As for how I got here, I borrowed my new kings scythe." He said as he looked around his office. "Which isn't here...oh wait. I left it in my room, silly me." He shrugged it off and I crossed my arms. "Hey, I have a favor to ask. Do you know anyone who doesn't have a job that could come work for me?"

"I know someone who can." I told him. "Though, I'm not sure if he'll work in a night club. His name's Herokii Dokuekihebi. He's a close friend of mine."

"I recognize that name..." Soul replied. He walked around me and opened the door. "Vergil!" He called out. "Can you go with Dante?"

"Sure, what for?" My brother walked up.

"He might be getting a job here." Soul turned back to me. "Is it possible to talk to him tonight? Now I'm not asking him to come over of course."

"Good. Because he's ill. He wouldn't have been able to even if he wanted to."

I walked out and grabbed mirror's elbow, heading for the door. "Oh," We turned around. "And if he refuses, tell him I can pay him."

"Will do." I turned back around and waved it off.

"Did dad hit him in the head when they were little?" I asked my brother as we stepped out of Guilty Pleasures.

"I don't know," He replied. "I really don't know..."

"Why do you have to come along anyways?" I asked.

"Don't know, don't care."

"Well, can we stop by the cafe? I'm in the mood for another strawberry sundae," I quickened my strides.

"I didn't get to eat one last time and I don't think Soul will be too mad if we ate for a while..." Vergil walked faster than me and opened the door to the cafe. The little bell rang and we stepped through.

I led the way to my favorite spot and sat down where we did last time we were both here. I leaned back and slouched--Vergil was upright and proper just like he was when we were little.

"So," I started. Vergil turned to me from watching outside the window. "What made you team up with Uncle?"

"He revived me." He replied as he looked back out the window.

"Is that the only reason?" He didn't reply. "Jeez...there are so many questions that I want to ask you but you probably can't answer because you won't remember."

A waitress on skates rolled past us as she placed a strawberry sundae in front of me. She 360'd and gave me a wink. That's when I pointed to my brother that she obviously ignored.

I sighed and started eating my sundae, Vergil was visibly pouting. This, by the way, was completely out of character for him. He usually just ignored me. Seeing that face he was making made me want to scream "It's not natural!" at the top of my lungs.

"Yo! Waitress!" The woman passed by us again and I caught her wrist. "He needs a sundae too."

"What kind?" She asked me.

"Come on Verge. You don't look right with that face," I said with a laugh. His frown deepened.

The waitress came back and gave my twin his sundae. He was still frowning as he ate.

--

"Jeez, V, I didn't think you could get depressed over something as trivial as ice cream," I said as we started back on our way to Herokii's.

"Humph," was all he said.

--

"Whoa, slow down Vergil. We're already here." I put an arm out to block my brother from passing by me.

It was a two-story apartment building that had plain tile floors and white walls. It was quite interesting that residents here had to pay more yen than at one of those fancy condos that have both a pool and tennis courts! I suppose Herokii only bought this place because it was the cheapest one he could find that wasn't already sold.

I led Vergil up the flights of stairs to the second floor and continued down the hallway. We came to a stop about in the middle of the hall.

The black numbers above the door read 234. _Amusing_, I thought.

"Well," I began. "This is it. Try to be nice to him, okay Verge?" I turned to around to face my twin. "He's sick today and had to stay home. And because of that, he was fired from his job. He's been having a bad day."

I knocked on the white door. A dog from inside barked loudly in rhythm to my taps.

"Satan, shush!" A groggy voice said. "Hush now..."

The dog was silenced and the soft padding of footprints were heard before the door finally opened.

**TBC…**

**Author's Note: Yay! Finally...chappy done...Anyways, I'm planning for this story to at least be 30 Chapters long...Please read and review. No Flaming! That's just plain rude! That's not good sportsmen ship.**


	4. Chapter 4: Herokii

**Herokii**

"So he'll probably come to check-up on you, Herokii."

"Thanks, Beryl." I hung up the phone and patted the black Husky resting in my lap. The puppy's ears stood straight up, previously listening in on the conversation between me and my friend.

I place a hand on my temple and felt the heat radiate from my skin. I stood up and let my dog roll off me onto the couch. I opened the door to my room and a cold blast of air rushed over my heated skin. I really needed to get back to sleep; I was feeling sicker by the moment. But, before I could pull away the covers, a knock on the door sent my Husky into a barking frenzy.

"Satan, shush!" I cried out, burning my throat. "Hush now..." I patted the dog and he calmed down. I walked to the door and opened it to find my friend Dante standing on my doorstep.

"Feeling any better, shorty?" He asked with the same cocky smile he had on when I first met him. He felt my forehead with his hand. "Wow. You really are burning up." He turned me around and started pushing me back into the apartment. "You shouldn't be up, you need more rest. You can get worse. I'll get you some soup and cold water, just lie down and get some sleep."

"You're acting like my mom," I said dryly as I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over me. Dante left my side temporarily. I heard a few beeps, probably that little cheap microwave that came with the apartment. My friend came back with a full glass of water. He handed it to me and I took a sip.

"I might've found a new job for you, Herokii," He said, bringing my computer chair into the room and sitting on it. "A new night club is about to open and--"

"Oh no..." I groaned. "Please tell me I'm not going to work at a night club."

"Quit whining. Anyways, the manager doesn't have anyone working for him right now. If your the first person he interviews, your work schedule will be around the times you wish it to be. He said he'll pay you."

"As long as I'm not a pole dancer..." I said tiredly.

"He might give you that job. He is the one who judges who he thinks is cute or not." Dante said.

"Are you telling me he's queer?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. Just met him today." He replied. "Anyways..." He wrote on a notepad on my nightstand. "This is the address and phone number. If you're still sick tomorrow you can call him and tell him you won't be able to see him. But, if you aren't, I want you to talk to him okay?"

I grunted. The microwave gave off a long beep indicating my soup was done. Dante got up and retrieved it.

The bowl was extremely hot in my already sweaty hands. "Thanks..." I managed to say. I looked up and saw something I thought I'd never see. A mirror image of Dante. "Dante... am I seeing double?"

Dante looked at me questionably and then turned his head around to see the look-alike. "Oh, no. This is Vergil. He's my twin. Expect him to be working where you are."

I sipped on the broth lightly, so as to not burn my mouth. "Two Dante's? If one wasn't bad enough..." At that last comment Dante knocked me in the side of my head.

"Just be there." He joked. I watched as he and his brother left; Satan waddled in their place. "Come here, boy." I said, patting the bed. The dog jumped up and stretched. He curled up as I ate my ramon.

--

The telephone rang and I slowly sat up in my bed. I felt like I was never sick yesterday. I stood and stretched before trudging into the living room to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked the person on the other line.

"Where are you? It's three in the afternoon!" Dante shouted through the speaker. I glanced at the digital clock in my room.

"Sorry... I didn't wake up until just a minute ago..." I gave a big yawn. "I'll get ready shortly; I have to take Satan out for a walk." Said dog was whimpering and shaking, it's tail between its legs.

"Just be quick about it. He can't wait any longer," I wasn't sure if Dante was talking about the guy that was hiring me or my dog, Satan.

"Bye." I hung up the phone before Dante could reply. "Come on Satan, time to go for a walk." Satan wagged his tail and trotted beside me as I retrieved his leash. "Sit-" The black husky did as he was told. He licked his nose and shifted in excitement. I attached the leash to his collar.

--

Mrs. Reeves was already down stairs with her dog, Java. Satan can't play with him because Satan can get rough and Java's a little dog. Java is a long-haired Chihuahua and his name was given to him because his coat was several different shades of coffee brown.

Satan made to jump on Java but I tugged the leash, restraining him. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Reeves." I said.

"Herokii, dear. Why are you still in your pajamas?" The old lady asked me.

"I was sick yesterday," I told her. Satan sniffed the ground, trying to find his spot.

"Let me guess, you slept in? You should get dressed before walking your dog. The neighbors might complain about you." Mrs. Reeves said.

"What can they do?" I asked as soon as Satan finished his business. "Besides, the landlord favors me."

Mrs. Reeves shrugged and picked up her Chihuahua. "Well, I'm off. My manager called earlier. Someone apparently set fire to all of his cereal boxes, I need to replace them because all my co-workers are sick." Sometimes I wandered why a lady at her age still worked at a grocery store.

"There seems to be something going around lately." I said. Me and my husky went back upstairs.

I unhooked Satan as soon as I closed the door to my apartment. He happily licked my hand and wandered off into my bedroom.

I opened the bathroom door and turned on the lights. After turning on the water and finding the right temperature that I liked, I stripped myself of my clothes and slid into the tub. I normally take showers but I was too lazy to stand.

I scrubbed myself vigorously to get all the dirt and oil off my skin to avoid getting those nasty zits. Then I grabbed my shampoo bottle and poured some of that lavender liquid into the palm of my hand. Barely any came out, indicating that I needed to buy a new bottle.

By the time I finished my fingers had already pruned. I lifted myself out of the tub and drained the water. I grabbed a red towel from the rack and dried myself off before wrapping the towel around my waist. Leaning on the sink, I looked into the mirror to see if I looked even remotely presentable. My reflection stared back. There were no bags underneath my eyes and I looked like I had never been sick in my whole life.

My stomach growled just then. "I'll grab a bite to eat on my way there." I said to my reflection.

I left the bathroom and entered my room. Satan was asleep on my covers, a leg twitched rapidly. I wondered what he was dreaming.

I scanned my closet for my favorite outfit. I pulled out my buttoned-down white dress shirt and a nice pair of loose jeans. I slid them on, dropping the towel to replace it with the pair of pants.

I didn't wear underwear. I remembered when I was in LMS in 9th grade that my teacher said something about if a males sperm was too close to his body they could die. I didn't want to take that risk. There's never such a thing as being too careful.

I brushed my hair and slid on my sneakers, tying them with a double knot so they won't come loose.

I patted Satan for the last time and darted out the door, locking it before I started on my way to Guilty Pleasures. My apartment complex was so close to all the shops and clubs that I'm able to walk there.

--

I passed by a ton of fast-food r restaurants but I wasn't in the mood for any of them. Then I suddenly remembered that there was a fast-food Chinese restaurant on my way to the night club. I rushed there, hoping that it wouldn't take very long for them to cook my meal.

"How may I help you?" A woman said with a thick Chinese accent.

"Pepper steak to go," I said.

"Okay, that will be thwee dolla'" she said as she told the woman next to her to go tell the cook. I handed her the money. "Wait five second, kay?"

I sat down in a nearby chair and watched the kitchen door open and close. And, amazingly, in just five seconds, the lady who had to tell the cook my order came back out, a Chinese takeout box and chopsticks in her hand. She handed them to me and I bolted out the door, opening the box as I did.

I slid my chopsticks inside the box and pulled out my most favorite meal from any Chinese restaurants. I slurped them down in a hurry. By the time I finished it, I was already at Guilty Pleasures. I tucked the chopsticks in the box and wiped my mouth of any sauce that didn't make it into my mouth.

After throwing away the box in a nearby trash can, I opened the door to the night club. As soon as I set foot inside, a cold blast of air almost knocked me off my feet. I shivered in the coldness of the club.

"Office." Someone said, and then I heard footsteps going up a staircase. I figured that might have been Dante's brother... whose name I do not remember.

I walked around the night club, taking in the scenery. It wasn't too shabby. It actually looked like it would be something else than I night club. Maybe even one of those fancy, but expensive, restaurants.

I spotted a door that read 'Office'. I opened it to find a man scribbling his name on forms. "Sit down," he told me. I obeyed and sat down in a chair that looked ancient.

He stopped writing and laid down his pen. That's when I saw his eyes. They were blood red; I thought for sure that he could see my very soul with those demonic eyes. He gave a childish smirk. "Herokii Dokuekihebi?" he asked. I nodded. "Tell me, what does your last name stand for?" I glared at him. He didn't need to know anything about me. "Sorry, I was just curious. Anyways, my nephew, Dante, told me that you're jobless."

"At the moment. I could find another job other than yours." _He's old_, I thought.

"Highly unlikely. Anyways, I need someone to clean the tables and dishes every morning after the nightclub has been opened." He said. "I thought you would be best for the job."

_How rude. Am I really that ugly?_ "Depends on my pay." I said in reply.

"I'm not sure what I can give you but you will be paid some way or other." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What are you thinking of giving me and how much?"

"Let's just say you'll crave more of it once you get it," he said with a Cheshire cat smile."

"I want to know what I'll be getting," I said, vexed that he's avoiding it.

"Want a sample right now?" He asked.

"I'm not playing games! I want to know!" I almost shouted. He moved around the desk.

"Are you... positive?" He asked again.

This time a voice was screaming in the back of my mind that I shouldn't work here. But, I really needed a job. "Yes.." I said, this time hesitantly. I felt as brave as a chicken held under an axe.

Then he came down on me, his lips crushed against my own.

**TBC…**

**Authors Note: I know, I know, that's not like Herokii from the Original 'The Devil's Heart'. Sorry. I just wanted to change his personality a little. It seemed boring to me to stick with his same personality over and over again.**

**Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Soul

**You know what, screw this. From now on I'm not going to be a baby and I'll go all out with my story. Expect to see more detail and longer chapters. Thank you for your time so please R&R!**

**--**

**Soul**

I can't believe how many times I have to write my name out! Paper after paper! It can get quite boring after the first time I sign, even though I started out quite happy. Yes, very happy about finally getting this Guilty Pleasures night club started. All I had to do was sign a couple thousand papers.

Anyways, I finally got to meet my nephew, Dante. And I found out that Nelo Angelo, who's real name is Vergil, was my first-born nephew. Both of them are quite loyal. They went out yesterday to find this Herokii kid to fill in a job and well, they found him. Right now I'm just waiting for him to arrive. It's been a long day and Dante said he would be here today, though, he's a bit late.

The door to my office creaked as it opened, signaling that Herokii finally arrived. "Sit down," I told him. I heard the squeak of the chair in front of my desk as the kid sat down. I relinquished my hold on the pen and let it drop onto the papers underneath and I took a good look at the newcomer.

The kid looked nervous in an adorable way, almost like he was scared of being interviewed. Of course, I'm not into humans, no. But... something about him has already caught my interest, besides his pure white hair. His eyes... they were pure gold, unseen for any human. Those eyes darted around the room waiting for me speak.

I gave him a smirk, showing trying to intimidate him with my pointy fangs. I really don't think he noticed. "Herokii Dokuekihebi?" I asked him with interest in my voice. He nodded, waiting for me to continue. "What does your last name stand for?" That was really random and set him off guard. I just wanted to know because most Japanese names had a meaning to them. He glared at me; the evil look sent shivers down my spine, the fact that his eyes weren't normal didn't help. "Sorry, I was just curious. Anyways, my nephew, Dante, told me that you don't have a job."

"At the moment. I could find another job other than yours." He snapped. He probably wasn't in the best of moods for an interview for a job. In fact, he looked like he just got out of bed and ran all the way here.

"Highly unlikely." I replied. "Anyways, I need someone to clean the tables and dishes every morning after the nightclub has opened. I thought you would be best for the job."

He pressed his lips into a thin line and opened his mouth again just to say "Depends on how much I get in return."

"I'm not sure what I'll be able to give you but you will get paid some way or other." All kinds of opportunities were hanging over my head that I had to choose from. The only problem I had at the moment was choosing the perfect one and the fact that there were similar opportunities obviously isn't helping me.

"What are you going to give me and how much of it?" He said calmly this time. For a second, the idea of having a sexual relationship with a male human came to mind, but, as soon it had appeared it disappeared. But, it left something behind.

"Let's just say you'll crave more of it once you get a taste of it," I gave him an even bigger smile to hide the blush I felt crawling up my cheeks. The vision that had crossed my mind a moment earlier had a major impact on my body. I could already feel my cock growing between my legs, a thick erection pressing against the front of my pants.

"What will I be getting?" He asked again, obviously annoyed. He had crossed his arms and the pads of his fingers were pounding on the opposite arm.

"Want a sample right this moment?" I asked him, excitement had just rushed through me.

"I'm not here to play your games! I want to know ASAP!" He yelled. I moved around the desk slowly, hesitant and thankful that I my erection wasn't yet detected. I leaned back on my desk and looked him in the eye.

"Are you... positive?" I asked him again with a husky voice.

Surprise crossed over his face and visibly shifted in his seat uncomfortable with the way I just talked to him. I was sure that he would reply 'no' but I had a feeling he ignored his gut instinct because he needed the job. He braved up and straight replied. "Yes." That was my perfect chance.

I pinned him to the chair and resting my knee between his thighs, brushed my lips against his as he struggled to hold in a whimper. Before I could go any further though, he snapped back to reality and shoved me off of himself. I immediately let go of him and stood. We looked at each other, me a surprised look and him an evil death-glare. And, after a few moments of silence, Herokii all of a sudden bowed his head, his long bangs hiding his face. Then his mouth began to move silently. I leaned in closer hoping to catch what he was saying.

"Sorry..." He whispered.

"Sorry for what?" I asked him confused at his reaction to my kiss. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"It's not that I'm not gay..." He said, his voice even quieter now, almost so quiet that I need to press my ear against his lips to hear what he is saying.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" I said in a mock-caring voice.

"..." The teen didn't reply. Instead he decided to sit there and stare at his hands. Not once did he look up at me.

"Of what?" I pressed on. What was the big deal? It was just a simple kiss. The boy doesn't have to act so withdrawn like I just abused him.

"I was told... I could get diseases from even touching others." I looked at him in disbelief. "And... well... I want the person who makes out with me to actually stay with me and wouldn't consider me a one night stand."

"Well, now. Just to let you know, I'm demon. Therefore, I can't get a disease or even spread diseases." He gave me a side-long glance from underneath his bangs. I sent him one of my famous smirks. The same smirk that my nephew, Dante, has apparently inherited.

"And?" He asked me, hope in his quiet voice.

"As for one night stand..." I shifted to my other foot hoping this wouldn't ruin the one chance I have. "I'm a demon. Demons switch their mates whenever they feel like it."

Our eyes met and my fears were confirmed. He didn't like what he heard. "Well then. Guess you'll have to find someone else for the job."

He stood, brushing harshly against me, a weak attempt to hurt me. I watched as he walked briskly out the office door and slammed it shut.

_I have never been turned down before and I'm not about to get turned down now._

Quickly I opened the door and strode to the exit where Herokii was about to reach. My body blocked him from opening the front doors to the club. He gave me another death-glare through his bangs and I crossed my arms in reply.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked, his bright gold eyes not once blinking.

"You." I replied before I grabbed him and pulled him to me. He wrestled to free himself, forgetting that I'm related to Dante; that I had superhuman strength. I rested my forehead against his, an affectionate gesture, and he froze in place. I watched as his eyes went wide and he breathed in deeply, holding his breath as if a single breath could tip the scale of good and evil. I gave him a soft smile this time and gave him my honest thoughts. "Demons can change too, you know."

And with those few little words, he relaxed in my arms. I let go of him and he stood there, not moving. At least, not before the tears started falling. He sobbed loudly and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Oh how I felt guilty at that moment for making him cry. I picked him up and cradled him to my chest. He held on to my shirt and buried his face into the crook of my neck. That small body of his was shaking like a miniature earthquake.

_This is the perfect opportunity._

The stairs were a little ways off from where I was standing but that wasn't going to stop me. I clutched Herokii closer to me and made my way up the wooden steps to the second floor. When I got to the door to my room I shook the teen gently in my arms. "Do you think you can stop crying long enough for me to open the door?" But, of course, he stopped crying as soon as started up the stairs so, technically, it was pointless to ask. He clutched my shirt as I tried to make him stand and he whined. "You're acting like a child." I told him. He let go and gave me the biggest frown I had ever seen. I gave him just the opposite: A large grin as I opened the door. "Come on, kiddo. Time for daddy to make love." He backed away when I reached for him. "What's wrong now?" A quick shake of the head was all he gave me. I successfully grabbed him this time.

"I just met you!" Herokii was obviously nervous. "Besides, I'm still a virgin! I don't know how guys have sex either!" His lips were pressed into a thin line again, a gesture I've started to look foreword to.

"And you're afraid that you might not like what you see and that I wouldn't like you either." I said matter-of-factly. I've started to read him like a book.

"..." The silence was a key pointer that I hit the jackpot. A few moments passed and he was still standing there; obviously not sure if he should or not.

"Don't worry. If you'd like, we can shut off the lights before we take off our clothes and screw each other in the dark." I replied. He thought about it for a few and then replied.

"No." He said. "I want my first time to be the best." His voice wavered in and out of that sentence.

"So that means 'Yes'?"

He shifted his weight and his eyes wondered around the hall. I slid one of my hands down his back and pulled him toward me again. I brushed my lips against his and he let out a soft sigh. As most people would, I immediately took the opportunity and slid my tongue into his open mouth. The teen jumped at first but leaned into the kiss, deepening it to the point that our tongues started to dance. He held on to my shirt with both hands, afraid to do anything else. Sooner or later our tongues got into a heated battle for dominance. My free hand found it's way to the back of Herokii's neck and pressed him further into the hollow of my mouth. He was loosing the battle and he knew it but he was persistent. In the end, he exhaled sharply when I succeeded.

I ended the kiss and let my mouth hover over his closed lips. "You aren't supposed to hold your breath when you kiss, Herokii." I told him. He gave me a huff in reply, the air blowing straight across my lips and chin. I gave him a chuckle and pressed my lips against his again, this time a lot softer. He gave me a little inner groan that sounded almost like a hum. He was going to enjoy what I had in store for him.

I slid my hand down his back and below, picking him up so that his feet dangled at my sides. He wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned into the light kiss, his body pressing fully against mine. My shirt was thin enough that I felt his growing need against my stomach. He finally broke the kiss and rested his head in the crook of my neck again.

I slid through the door to my room and lightly closed it, trying not to drop Herokii after I finally got him to submit. I found my way to the bed and laid Herokii down on it; me on top of him. He gave a moan and I realized that his erection now pressed tightly against my stomach.

Herokii's arms were still wrapped around my neck so I directed his hands back to clutching my shirt so that I could undress him. He didn't protest so I continued to undress him. The buttons on his dress shirt were small and hard to actually grip; I was about ready to pull his shirt off. Every few buttons I stopped to kiss the skin I had just exposed, earning a few moans and whimpers from the fragile teen beneath me. Once I finished unbuttoning his shirt, my hands were free to roam. I slid my hands up his chest and caressed his nipples with my thumb before nibbling on them as I pulled him into my mouth. Those little sounds he was making made me so hard that I felt like I would burst, just the image of us two naked and intertwined made it far much worse. But I wouldn't stop to relieve myself. I was going to show him that I was in complete control and that he was helpless to stop me.

The teen gripped my shirt so hard that it almost ripped off my back. I took his wrists and pinned them above us; he struggled to get them free. "Herokii..." I sighed against the nape of his neck and he stopped moving. We laid there for awhile; daring not to move. And then I could feel the teen beneath me relax. I kissed him on the lips again and, just as before, he opened his mouth to let me in. As the kiss got deeper and more intimate, I ground myself against him and he gave a slight whimper as pleasure shot through him. I broke the kiss.

I slid his unbuttoned shirt off of him, exposing pale skin to my hungry touch. The look I gave him made his cheeks turn a bright red. I lifted myself off of him and unbuttoned his pants; the brush of my finger sent another wave of pleasure through Herokii's body. I gave him another glance as he moved his arms to shield his chest from my gaze. Sliding my hand into the teen's jeans, the zipper gave why, allowing my hand almost-free movement. My hand slid further down and I realized that they teen wasn't wearing any underwear. That saved me a lot of time. I cupped his erection and his hands moved from his chest to grip my shirt, pulling me back on top of him. I slipped my hand back out and he whimpered, craving more of what is soon to come.

Herokii unbuttoned the top button of my business shirt. Obviously he wasn't afraid anymore. I positioned myself so he could take off my shirt without having any troubles and he moved faster; before I even realized it he had rid me of my shirt. His fingers traced a few feint battle scars, almost invisible to the eye. I could feel myself getting bigger as he traced the same scars again and again; my pants now tight against my crotch. I had to hold to my sanity and patience.

The teen finally lost interest in my scars and his hands trailed lower down to my stomach where he inserted the tip of his finger into my belly button. It was a strange sensation. If felt weird but at the same time, pleasurable. It sent butterflies through my stomach.

I grabbed his hand and leaned forward brushing my lips against his as he closed his eyes. I nuzzled his neck, trying to calm myself down before I rip our clothes off and fuck him senseless. He knew I was trying to calm down and he tried to help. He held me to him and layed his cheek against the side of my head. I actually started to enjoy it; I could lose myself just by being in his arms.

After awhile, I finally calmed down and he let go of me. He didn't mess with my belly button anymore and instead went lower. The teen hesitated, his hands hovering over the buckle of my pants. I waited for him to move, to show signs that he would like to go further. Nah. He didn't move. Sighing, I slid my hand over his and pressed it against the front of my pants. Not only did a blush cross his cheeks but it seemed to travel to his ears too. The same lust clouding his eyes held there as he stared where his hand was. A small smile slowly played upon his lips as he grabbed hold of the rim of my pants. His other hand quickly unbuttoned them and, as I had, slid his hand down through the opening. His smile didn't fade as he continued to slide his hand further down, reaching my hard erection. I gasped as that smaller hand wrapped around me, lightly squeezing as he slid his hand up and down. Stars danced behind my eyes, I could feel myself getting even harder. I snatched his hand out of my pants and roughly kissed him.

_I had had enough. I can't wait any longer. I need him now!_

My pants were too tight for what we were doing. I stripped him of his jeans and slid my hand down his bare legs, feeling the soft skin beneath the pads of my fingers. He was completely exposed, showing me everything that I imagined earlier. At the moment, I wasn't in the mood to take my pants off, even though they were so tight on me I could barely move without pleasure washing through me.

One finger slid into his entrance and he hissed. Two fingers and his face cringed; he was biting his bottom lip. I could only imagine the pain he was in. I even hesitated to insert another finger, so, instead I moved my fingers in and out of him, trying to widen his small entrance. He clutched my arm that pinned him to the mattress, and started breathing heavily. Tears were starting to trail down his face. I withdrew my fingers so the teen could relax for a moment or two before we go further.

The teen wiped the water from his eyes. "Sorry." He said. "It just hurt..."

I couldn't help but smile at him. Herokii really was a virgin and I was the one who was going to take away that innocence.

I brushed my lips against the pale skin of his chest. This was it. If we didn't stop he could lose his virginity forever. But he didn't want to stop. He wanted more. He wanted _me_.

His hands found their way back to my pants again and he attempted to remove them without exposing himself further as if I hadn't seen anything. He failed to do so and left me to do it for myself and, in any case, I did. My erection was finally released from it's hold, completely exposed to the teen beneath. It didn't bother him however; he was completely relaxed by now.

I slid myself over him, readying myself to enter him. He clutched my arms, showing that he was waiting and that he could take it. I didn't believe he could but I entered slowly watching his face cringe as my body almost jerked in pleasure from the tightness surrounding my erection. I had to wait. His body needed to get used to my intrusion or it would hurt for him. Slowly, very slowly, his face returned to normal. Herokii started to breath in and out, trying to calm himself down, to not let the pain get the best of him. My lips brushed against his, to reassure him that he was going to be okay, that he wasn't going to be in pain for very long. I slid further inside of him, pausing for the teen below me to get used to it. When I was the deepest I could be inside of him I started to move in and out, trying to find that perfect spot. If demons had it, surely human males did too.

Herokii gasped. _Jackpot_. I finally hit it; his pleasure spot. Now that I found out where it is, I'm going to have fun with him. I withdrew from him and then slammed back in, hitting that spot harshly. He choked from the pain but soon groaned in immense pleasure. His hands had somehow found wound around my back, pinning me to him.

I decided to use slow thrusts, just to see his reaction. And what a sight it was to see. The teen writhed beneath me, arching his back and throwing back his head in a weak attempt for more pleasure. One slow thrust after the other...but I had to stop. I could feel my release coming and he wasn't even near his. I wanted him to come first. Finally, to his relief, I quickened my pace. I was faster than any human being; I was a demon. It didn't take long after that for Herokii to finally meet his release and me, soon following afterwards.

The covers were a complete mess. Covered in sperm and sweat and smelled of intense sex. Something that I missed from the demon world; all my lovers that I left behind. _That's right... I did this for my own pleasure... _I withdrew from him and moved off of him. He covered himself almost a little too quick. As I laid down beside him, my arms automatically pulled him to me, even if I was unwilling for them to do so. The cool air from the fan above us almost froze the heavy layer of sweat on my body. I buried myself under the covers with him and waited as he fell asleep. I struggled to fall asleep too but ended up watching his sleeping form, his face calm and tranquil.

I knew; if I didn't fall asleep soon...that I would have to face a guilt trip when I was already tired.

**TBC…**

**Finally! Geeze! I didn't think it would ever be done. And I'm sorry it took this long to update it. I'm so embarrased about the sex part. I always am when I type it... I mean when I write it I'm just fine because I think no one is going to read it but then I put the first chapter on fan fiction and realize that, since I did that, I have to type up the sex scene too. But, funny thing is, I never wrote this chapter down. It just straight out came out of my head.**

**21 KB man! 21!**


	6. Chapter 6: Herokii

**Alrighty then... another chapter. Boy, do I have my work cut out for me... Two stories AND two guilds to work on plus the Mid-Term Exams and the SAT...**

--

**Herokii**

I was awake, but my eyes were still closed. I didn't want to open them... I crossed my fingers hoping that what had happened was just a dream, nothing more.

Something slid across my stomach and air was blown against my neck. I hesitated for a few seconds and slowly opened my eyes. Soul's arm was wrapped around me and his head was buried in the crook of my neck; his breath against my skin sent shivers down my spine. For some odd-ball reason, I didn't mind the contact. Normally I would reject any kind of contact coldly without a thought but, now...

The man sleeping next to me shifted in his sleep and he nuzzled my neck, his mouth now against my skin in a silent kiss. I watched as his eyes fluttered open and for a few seconds he blinked to clear his vision. Soul sat up and rubbed his head. I quickly closed my eyes to pretend that I was still asleep. Apparently, it worked.

I could feel the demon lean over me, his mouth hovering inches from my lips. "Wake up..." He whispered, brushing those wonderful lips against mine. I tensed but he didn't notice or at least, I hoped he didn't. "We slept a little too long. It's morning of the next day." Finally giving up on faking my sleep, I opened my eyes. "Morning, Sleepy-head." Sometimes I wish human's couldn't blush.

He gave me a laugh and stood from the bed. The other day I was too lazy to put my pants back on and now I'm laying her naked as I watch Soul buckle his back up. I felt vulnerable all of a sudden.

I turned to my side, not wanting to move from the comfortable bed. Soul leaned across the bed and placed a hand at my waist and whispered into my ear. "Up you go..." He slid his hand further down my side and to my thigh under the covers. I was still a little tired from the intense sex we had and to make it worse, it was my first time so I feel like about dead right now. But of course, he wouldn't have me falling asleep on him. His hand finally reached my cock and he wrapped his long fingers around it and squeezed lightly, coaxing me into another erection.

My cell phone went off like an alarm with the Summer Shudder ringtone I put on it earlier this month. Soul sighed in defeat and let go of me. I ignored the fact that I was naked and got up to dig through my pant's pockets. Finally finding that annoying small phone, I flipped it open and answered.

"Moshi moshi?" I asked.

"Hello to you too, Herokii. Don't you ever check the number on your phone before you answer?" The feminine voice on the other end said.

"Sorry, Beryl..." I replied as I sat back down on Soul's bed. "I'm just tired."

"Well wake up! You're going on a vacation before you start your job oh wait... did you get the job or not?" The woman asked.

"Yes. Oh, and where are we going?" I asked, now excited. I heard rustling on the other end.

"We're going to go on a two-week cruise! And pet's are aloud too!"

"Alright! I've never been on a cruise before!" I gave a glance at Soul and he was now lying on his back on the bed, his eyes watching from underneath the long white bangs of his.

"Well, start packing! I'm already finished so I'll give you an hour!" She shrieked. She hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

"So, who interrupted us?" Soul asked from his position on the bed with a deep frown.

"My friend, Beryl. She's giving me an hour to pack a bag so we can go on a cruise." I turned to look at him. "Is it okay if I go on a two-week vacation starting now?"

The demon beside me shrugged. "I need someone to help Vergil with the bar. It will give me enough time to find someone."

It took me awhile to realize he said yes but when I did I gave him a nod before putting on my pants. I was so excited; my very first cruise and I get to bring Satan along! And on top of that I finally got myself a boyfriend! Loosing a job was the best thing that ever happened to me!

Soul grabbed my wrist when as I started to button up my shirt. He pulled me down on top of him, our stomachs pressed against each other's again. Those long fingers of his brushed through my hair and brushed them out of my face. I gave him a grin and he smiled. His hand held my head in place as he leaned foreward, kissing my forehead. "Don't forget, as soon as you come back, I want you start work okay?"

"Kay." He let go of me and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before dashing out of his room and into the hall. I quickly ran down the stairs and out the door, making my way back to my apartment. I'm pretty sure Satan had to go to the bathroom as much as I needed a shower.

--

I put Satan in his little portable cage, hoping that I wasn't scaring him too much. The puppy whimpered a few times and I kept on reassuring him that nothing was going to happen to him.

The door to my apartment opened and a red haired women stepped in. "Got your stuff Herokii?" I gave her a nod. "Here, I'll take Satan for you." She grabbed Satan's cage and lifted it up with ease. I was always jealous of her strength but I don't mind being weak as long as I have someone to protect me. Beryl walked back out the door with me following quickly behind with my over-stuffed suitcase. I was about to scream in excitement and I wasn't even out of my apartment yet.

She plopped Satan's cage in the back of her large purple van and waited for me to put my suitcase in before she closed the large door. She walked around the side of the car and hopped into the drivers seat and indicated that I needed to get in or she'll drive off without me.

Sliding into the car, I quickly pulled the seat belt over my chest and snapped it tight. With Beryl driving, you can't be too safe. She's unpredictable. One minute she could be slow moving with the traffic and the next zooming around the wrong side of the street.

"I have to stop by the store for a few because I ran out of AA batteries." She said, turning on the ignition. "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all." I replied to her as I looked in the back to see Satan curled up into a little ball. "It's okay boy. No need to be scared. We're going on a cruise and, trust me, you're going to have fun." I leaned back and watched as we backed out of the parking space. If I had a license, which I don't, I would be driving in Beryl's place.

The trees, bushes, and buildings passed by the window quickly. A few times the sunlight would be right in my face so I would take my jacket from the back of the seat and cover my head with it. I really didn't like bright sunlight. It hurt my eyes way too much to the point of tears. When the car stopped and the air conditioning stopped blowing I took that old jacket off and watched as my friend got out of the car.

I looked back at Satan again and he looked much calmer... or maybe he was just tired. He gave a big yawn and stretched in the cage. He gave me a long look before closing his eyes and dosing off.

After watching the puppy rest awhile my body started to get sore. I unbuckled myself and hopped out of the car. I stretched my arms and my back before leaning against the side of the van.

I watched the people walk in and out of the grocery store as others packed all their groceries into their cars. Even watching the flies zoom around was more entertaining than just waiting.

"Hey!" a young voice, probably around my age shouted.

I turned around to see the owner of the voice. His arms were crossed and he was sending me a death glare. He had a few friends behind him also glaring at me.

"You mind telling me what your doing on our turf?" The teen asked.

"Waiting for a friend to come back from the store." I said. I turned my head back to the sliding doors labeled with a big green EXIT sign.

"Yeah, right, smart ass." I looked back at him and he moved towards me.

"Don't you dare touch my friend!" I turned to see Beryl standing there with a plasic bag in one hand and a gun in another.

The gang backed off. "Sorry ma'am. Didn't mean to cause trouble." The same teen said, sending me a surprised look. They left me and the woman to get back to the road.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Beryl. "I'm sorry that I didn't stay in the car."

"It's not your fault, Herokii." She walked to the other side of the car and got in as I buckled up again. "Those boys have been causing trouble for everyone lately. Of course they fail to realize that the property that they're calling their 'turf' is owned by the government."

I grinned at Beryl and looked in the back again to see Satan awake. He gave one of his 'I'm hungry' looks and fell back to sleep. Sighing, I sat back in my seat and pulled the jacket over my head again.

--

After letting Satan out of his cage I stretched out on a large bed. I was really surprised that Beryl spent more money than she needed to book us a cruise. She got us the most expensive, and the most biggest, room on the whole entire boat.

My puppy sniffed everything before finally lying down next to me. He was bored and so was I. I pat him on the head and he huffed.

"Okay!" Beryl burst from the bathroom. "Time to explore!" She picked Satan up and hugged him then bent over and rustled my hair. "Come on, up!"

Without thinking I got up, leaving poor little Satan to tumble onto the floor. I hooked a leash on him and held it tightly. I knew the dog was excited about exploring the ship, but, with excitement comes strength. I realized that when we boarded the ship earlier.

The powerful pup pulled me along the corridors and up the stairs into a ballroom. He paused for a minute and sniffed the ground in random places. I hoped he wasn't going to go to the bathroom.

Beryl ran her hand through her hair, messing her hair up. "Well, I'm going to the pool... Come by later when your in the mood kay, Herokii?"

"Sure." I didn't turn around to face her when I said that. I was too busy trying to get my dog walk somewhere else. Beryl's heals clapped on the hard flooring of the ballroom as she left. I knelt down in front of Satan and rubbed the back of his neck. He gave a sigh, as best as a dog could give one, and laid down on the ground.

A pair of softer shoes than Beryl's tapped lightly across the floor towards me. "Excuse me," A mans voice sounded from behind me. The dog barked and I look up from my position on the hard floor.

"Yes?" I asked kindly.

"Do you like to read poems?" The sudden question surprised me. And all this time I thought he was lost and needed directions.

"Yeah..."

"Have you ever read Lenis Contages, Lenis-"

I went ahead and finished his sentence for him before he could do so himself. "Basium. Yes, I have." I turned back to my puppy who was now on his back, waiting for me to rub his belly. I complied. "That's the only one I'll ever read." Somehow I felt the man behind me smile which disturbed me to no end.

"Would you like to meet the author?" He asked, humor is his voice as he knelt beside me. He watched as I rubbed my dogs soft belly. "What kind of dog is that?"

I almost laughed out loud. I had never met anyone who didn't know what a husky was. "A husky." I replied and stopped rubbing Satan. The dog got up and attempted to lick my face.

"What's it's name?"

"Satan." I tried to get the dog to stop licking me but to no avail. In the corner of my eye I saw the man cringe but he quickly shook it off.

"Anyways, do you want to meet the Author of Lenis Contages, Lenis Basium?" I looked at him this time. I failed to notice that he was actually very attractive. His hair was mid-night black and was in the same style as my friend, Dante. Even his eyes were the same color... although darker. He had one of those dark gray caps on, you know... the kind they wear at those old fashioned places where they read their poems out loud to those who want to here it. He also wore that black sweater most of those poets are seen wearing. He saw me staring at him and he gave me a smile.

I couldn't help myself and ended up smiling back at him. "You mean Grii Marten?" The name was a weak attempt by American parents to give their child a Japanese name. It sounds Japanese enough to me though because he's my favorite American Poet of the year. I'm wondering if this guy actually knows him from one of those meetings he had...could he actually be able to get Marten to meet me?

"Yeah." He replied as he now smiled widely. "Do you want to meet him?"

"Of course I would, I'd ask him to sign my copy of his poem."

"Well, guess what?" I gave him a simple shrug. He looked around cautiously before turning back to me. He leaned over and I could feel his breath against my ear. "I'm him."

I shoved the man off me and he backed away a little, holding his hands up like he was under arrest. "Jeez! How stupid do you think I am!" I glared at him like I did to Soul yesterday.

"Hey, I'm telling you the truth, now calm down." He came a step closer to me and _I _backed away this time. This guy was insane and I wasn't about to let him get the best of me. "You know what," He put up his index finger and dug through a bag I didn't notice he was wearing and he pulled out a book. He flipped to the end of book, to the About the Author page I'm guessing, and he held it up. "See..." He was being cautious with me, as if he might scare me on accident like he might a dog. I didn't bother looking at the book for even a second.

I turned to leave, Satan wagging his tail behind me, ruining the tense atmosphere to my relief. All of a sudden I wanted to get off this giant boat, to be safe away from this man. He was a lunatic and dumb to think anyone would fall for such an old trick like that.

"Wait!" The man shouted tripping over his own shoes, trying to catch up with where we had stopped. "I- Shit!" He fell this time and I made a dash for the double doors leading out onto the deck.

I ran down those steps, Satan wheezing behind me, trying to run at my fast pace. I turned down to the pool and scanned the huge area for a certain red-head. Spotting her just as soon as I was looking for her, I shouted. "Beryl!" I ran up to where she had surfaced from the chlorine-filled water.

"What's wrong, Herokii?" She swam to the edge of the pool so I would have to shout any further.

I knelt down in front of her and Satan happily licked her face once and, then tasting the nasty chlorine in the water, stopped and backed away. Beryl pulled the leash from my hands to bring the husky back so she could pet him. "This man..." I gasped, trying to catch my breath from all that running I did. "He's pretending... Hold on..." I stopped for a second and tried to calm down until my breathing evened out. "This man...he's pretending to be Grii Marten, my favorite poet."

"You mean the man right behind you." Beryl said before pulling herself up and sitting on the edge of the pool to pet Satan more thoroughly.

I froze and my heart raced faster than ever before. I slowly turned my head to the side to see the man who I had ran from towering over me. I yelped and turned around, a little too quickly if I do say so myself. I quickly regretted doing that as I felt myself fall backwards, towards the water where Beryl had just been a couple seconds ago. I hated pool water more than anything... and now I was going to fall in that water that I hated in the most dangerous way.

Beryl shouted something but I couldn't here her. I was too scared and many thoughts were racing through my mind. I felt like I was about to die.

The man who scared me grabbed my arm as I was falling backwards, and by my guess, my weight was too much for him and he ended up being pulled in too. Now my life really was worse. The impostor fell on top of me in the water pinning me underneath the chlorine-filled liquid. I couldn't breath. I was suffocating and I could see Beryl through the surface of the pool water just staring back at us.

I felt a tug as I was brought up to the surface of the water. I came face-to-face with the man that I was starting to really hate. I couldn't believe my luck today. It couldn't get any worse.

_The thing about saying something like that...the person who says it always get's jinxed._

My body was against his and his arm was wrapped around my waist, successfully pinning me against him. The only thing keeping us apart was our wet clothes. Even the water wasn't on my side today. The current of the pool pushed me against him.

"Let go of me!" I struggled, trying to get out of his grip. His arm was like steel. I couldn't move. "You freak! Do you really think I'd fall for a dumb trick like that-"

"Herokii!" My head snapped up at Beryl. "He _is_ Grii Marten. Remember? You asked me to look him up a couple weeks ago on my computer. I remember him."

I turned back to the man holding me with shock. He just played innocent and smiled at me. "Told you."

--

I sat on one of the many pool chairs around the pool, holding my arms against my chest. I was really cold. When ever someone walked by the would give me a curious glance and I would send a glare in their direction, successfully scaring them off.

The man who I pulled into the pull was in the chair beside mine, staring at me. I gave a small sneeze and he looked around before turned back to me. "I would give you my coat to warm you but it's wet."

"Not my fault. You were the one who grabbed me, not the other way around." He looked hurt by that comment.

"I didn't mean it that way..."

Beryl came strolling towards us, a towel in each arm. She tossed a towel to me before walking over to the so called 'poet'. "Sorry about that; Herokii gets really surprized when someone is behind him without him knowing." I wrapped the warm towel around my shoulders in an attempt to warm myself. Satan whimpered and stuck his nose out from under the chair. I reached under the chair and patted him at the same time listening to Beryl and the guy talk.

"It's alright. I don't mind." He gave me another glance before smiling at me.

"Well, to make it up to you, how about you come to dinner with us?" Beryl asked him.

"Wait, what?!" Beryl sent me one of the most evilest of all death glares. Mine pales in comparison to hers.

**TBC...**

**Moshi moshi: Japanese for Hi or Hello over the phone or internet.**

**Lenis Contages, Lenis Basium: It's Latin but I'm not sure if I did those right. Lenis can mean smooth, gentle, kind or mild but for the title of the poem I used it as gentle. Contages can either be touch or contact. I used it as touch. And last but not least, Basium means kiss. So, the title of the poem in English would be: Gentle Touch, Gentle Kiss. Romantic title, no? **

**Anyways, Herokii doesn't know anything about those poem meetings and he probably wouldn't because he flippin' locks himself in his condo 24/7 except when Beryl or Dante can get him out. Also, this chapter started out pretty random... a little weird but I'm glad how it turned out. And no, Herokii is not going to be with Marten, okay?!**

**Also, for those of you who do not have a Fan fiction Account, get one! Review man, review!**

**Anyways, to pass the time until the next chapter to The Devil's Soul, I am also working on another story, the one story about Herokii that started it all. Go to my profile and read The Devil's Heart! I know it's a little messed up at the begining but later it gets better. I swear.**


	7. Chapter 7: Grii Marten

**Read and REVIEW… **

**--**

**Grii Marten**

Well that was fun. I ended up falling into the pool with the teen. He didn't like it very much though but boy, did I love that face he made when he found out I was telling the truth. And what's this? He blushed!

"I would give you my coat, but, sadly, it's damp." I grinned at the kid, trying to get him to smile.

"You grabbed me so it's your fault that you got wet." The white haired teen gave me a weak death-glare.

"No, wait! I didn't mean it that way!" I gave him the most pitiful look. "Sorry..."

The boy's red-head friend came up behind him and handed us a towel each. She turned to me, "Sorry about that; Herokii freaks out when someone shows up behind him when he didn't even know they were there."

The dog whimpered and the kid across me leaned down to pet him. "It's alright. I don't mind." I told her. I turned to the kid again to find him glaring at me. I smiled.

"Well, to make it up to you, how about you come to dinner with us?" The woman offered me. I couldn't refuse this chance to get to know this teen.

"Wait, what!" The teen obviously didn't like that idea. The woman turned to him to the point where I couldn't see her face and the kid sat back, suddenly pale.

"Sure," I said. "When?"

"Tonight, around six o'clock." The woman said. I glanced at my watch around my wrist and was surprised that it still worked after being in the water for so long. It was almost five thirty-nine. "It'll give us enough time to change." She turned to the boy and grabbed his arm, pulling him and his 'husky' away. I smiled after him, quite excited to finally find someone worth talking to... and he even likes one of my poems!

--

It wasn't very hard to find anything to wear; all I had were a bunch of black and gray sweaters with black pants. For once in my life, I actually regretted not putting a nice looking outfit into my suitcase. I picked out my clothes and took a quick shower, making record time.

After drying myself off I threw on the outfit and packed my small bag with a few books and loose-leaf paper along with poems I was currently working on. I was going to show Herokii everything, I'm going to impress him into liking me- or even falling in love with me.

Rain had started to poor when I left my room so I had to go back and get my umbrella. That's not going to look very flattering but at least I won't be soaking wet when I walk into the restaurant. The stairs where all the way on the other side of the deck (don't ask me why they put them there).

The people who built this boat… their idea of a food court is 10 fancy restaurants with 5 fast food restaurants all lined up on the same floor. I seemed to have forgotten to ask which restaurant we were going to eat at but then I spotted the white haired kid that I seem to have founded a new crush for sitting in an Italian restaurant called Pastaria. I slid through the door unnoticed by the teen who was sitting alone in a corner of the restaurant and closed the umbrella.

"So, where's your friend?" I asked, sitting across the table from and leaning my umbrella against the leg of the chair. Either he ignored me again or he was totally out of it. He was staring at the wall that divided the restaurant from the hallway. "What's wrong?"

He turned to look at me for a second and then went back to looking at the wall. "Go away. You're annoying me." I frowned at him in disbelief. How could he say such a thing? Isn't he glad that someone finds him attractive?

"That's not a nice thing to say, Herokii." His friend popped up beside the table and sat down next to him. "Sorry about that. You didn't make a very good impression on him the first time you two met. He's a little upset about that… I guess." She gave me a bright smile before turning to the teen. They argued for a second and Herokii turned to me.

"Sorry." He said through clinched teeth. _Does he really not like me?_

"Anyways, I don't think we properly introduced ourselves yet…" The red head turned to the boy again. "My name's Beryl. I don't tell anyone my last name and I won't tell you why." She looked to the white haired kid beside her. He didn't say anything and was still staring at the wall. She gave him a hard nudge in the ribs with her elbow, earning a wince from the kid.

The boy turned fully around and with a frown said "Herokii Dokuekihebi."

"And I'm Grii Marten. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand to them; Beryl immediately shook it. Herokii, however, wasn't doing so well. He decided to just nod instead.

"Hello. I'm your server and welcome to Pastaria. What would you like to drink?" A man in black clothing asked, flipping out a notepad. I didn't even know he was standing there until he spoke.

"Water, no lemon." Herokii told him.

He looked to me across from him. "What kind of wine do you have?" I asked him. He gave me a long list of the different wines. "I'll have red wine then."

"A water please." Beryl told him.

The man left us to talk again but the only problem was that Herokii wouldn't talk so our table stayed silent for a long time. At least… until the waiter came back with our drinks and a little something else...

"Herokii! Don't you dare!" Beryl glared at the teen. Herokii had started to reach for the bread basket as soon as it was sat on the table. "The person who we invite gets to take one first. It's proper manners."

I watched as the frown on Herokii's face deepened. He wasn't at all happy with the fact that he couldn't have a roll at the moment. "It's alright, I don't want one." I said, hoping that what I had just done will help with the issues between me and the white haired kid. For a second, I thought he was going to get mad at me again... he glared at me underneath those pale lashes… or, at least I thought he did. But, I couldn't be more wrong. Herokii finally gave me a smile, a very broad smile, before snatching a roll out of the basket and happily nibbling on it.

Relieved that he was finally content with me, I turned to Beryl. "How'd you two meet?"

"It's a long story." She replied. "I don't think he wants anyone to know about him if he doesn't know them. So I can't tell you… only he can."

"Oh, well then, I'll ask him later." I thought for a moment to ask another question to keep the conversation going. I looked at Herokii for a second who had a few bread crumbs around his mouth like an innocent little kid would have when they were eating bread. Finding that pretty adorable, I found my next question. "What kind of food does he like?"

"Mostly pasta." Beryl stated, taking one of the bread rolls and putting some butter on it before biting into it. "He also likes some Chinese foods and he really likes chocolate." She leaned over the table towards me and, as if reading my mind, she said. "And if you think that's adorable," she indicated Herokii nibbling on the roll, "Then you'll really be surprised when a chocolate cake is in front of him."

"Ah…" I was a little afraid to find out. Don't little kids normally get really messy with cake and ice cream, especially if it were chocolate?

"Ahem." We looked up at the waiter who was still standing there. He didn't look too happy about us ignoring him again. "What would you like to eat?"

"Oh! Oops! We forgot to look at the menus…" Beryl said, covering her mouth with her hand in realization.

"I'll come back later then." The waiter walked off and the red headed woman grabbed the menus from behind the ketchup stand.

She handed one to Herokii who finished his roll and had grabbed another, already nibbling on it. Beryl tried to get Herokii to stop eating the roll and read the menu but Herokii refused to. To take a guess, he was probably really enjoying that roll. Beryl wouldn't have that. She snatched that roll right out of his hands and pointed to the menu sitting in front of him. Herokii pouted but did as Beryl wanted him to do.

I took a glance at the menu to see what there was. I wasn't really in the mood for pasta tonight but I'll go ahead and have some, so I wouldn't seem rude to Beryl or Herokii.

After coming to the conclusion of what we should eat; it was way after five minutes and the waiter still hasn't come back yet. There goes his tip. Beryl grabbed a waitress and asked when our waiter would come back. The waitress shook her head saying she didn't know but would go check.

After a few more minutes our waiter finally came back, apologizing. "There was a huge mix up in the kitchen; I was one of the few who were stuck to help." He said. "Anyways, what would you like to eat tonight?"

Beryl went first this time. "I would like a pasta primavera with a side of fresh vegetables."

"Would you like a salad or soup to go with that, ma'am?" The waiter asked her patiently.'

"Nah. I'll just go with that." She replied.

The waiter looked to Herokii who was staring at the roll he never got to finish. "Excuse me, sir. But what would you like?" The waiter asked, trying to get his attention.

"Oh!" Herokii's face turned red in embarrassment and turned to the man talking to him. "Chicken Parmesan over bowtie pasta, please."

The waiter nodded and wrote down his order. "And would you like soup or salad to go with that?"

"Uh…" Herokii paused, thinking. "What kind of soup do you have?"

"I believe vegetable soup and clam chowder." The waiter replied.

"Then no." When the waiter turned to me, Herokii grabbed the roll he never finished.

"I guess I'm going to have… hm… maybe just soup and bread." I said, still looking at the menu.

"Clam chowder or vegetable soup?" The waiter asked me.

"Clam chowder." I replied.

"And will that be garlic toast or a roll."

"Garlic toast."

"Your orders will be ready in a few. Would you like some refills?" He asked us.

"Yes please." Beryl told him, sliding Herokii's empty water glass towards him. The waiter took it and left. I watched in silence as Herokii finished off another roll and started to reach for another one. "Herokii! You're not going to want to eat your dinner!" Beryl shouted, snatching the bread basket off the table and putting it on the empty table next to us. "Look at you, you have crumbs all over you." For some odd reason, I couldn't help but picture Beryl as a mom. She'd be good at it.

"I'll eat my dinner, I always do." The white haired kid across from me begged her. "Please, just one more. I promise I won't eat anymore after that."

Beryl shook her head and said, "N.O. Eat your dinner first and once your done, you can have some more."

"But I want desert after dinner. Not bread." Herokii whined in protest.

"It's your decision: rolls or desert." Beryl stood from her seat. "Excuse me. I need to go to the restroom." She left us sitting there.

As soon as Beryl disappeared, Herokii made to grab for the bread basket sitting on the nearby table. I grabbed his wrist and pulled it away and he yanked it free from my grip. He stuck his tongue out at me in anger. "Cute." I replied to the face he made. He blushed and turned away. I reached over the table to grab his shoulder to calm him down but before I could he swatted my hand away. A huge red mark appeared shortly after.

Beryl came back and sat down beside the kid. She looked at me then at Herokii and her lips moved silently asking "What did I miss?"

"Not much." I mouthed back. That was an outright lie that I wasn't afraid to say.

The waiter came back with refills and behind him was a woman with our food. The glasses clinked loudly as he poured our drinks. The woman gave Herokii and Beryl their pasta and our waiter handed my soup and bread to me.

"Enjoy." They said at the same time. The left us to finally enjoy our meals.

I sipped lightly on my soup. I almost burnt my tongue when I forgot to blow on it. The clinking of silverware against a glass plate caught my attention and I watched as Herokii pitifully attempted to cut his chicken. Beryl offered a hand to him but he boldly (but irrationally) turned her down. The poor kid tried so hard to cut it that his hand eventually slipped and he dropped the knife on the floor. Herokii made a face that he was about to cry but cheered up when his red headed friend took her knife and cut it for him.

Just watching Herokii try to act mature when he wasn't was a little too funny. The kid was childish but he was still older than he acted. Knowing that, I just want to protect him from any dangers that the world would dish out. He was naughty but at the same time innocent. So innocent, in fact, that it would be best if he was locked away from this horrible world.

Without realizing it, I was staring at him and, as luck would have it, he noticed. He looked up at me with those bright gold eyes and sent me a glare through those white bangs of his. The glare didn't do much for him because he had some sauce around his lips that he tried to clean up with the cloth but missed. I gave him another one of my famous grins and he went back to eating his chicken and pasta.

The table was silent for too long and I intended to break that silence. I turned to Beryl and asked her something I knew I was going to regret, "So, is Herokii available for the taking?"

The kid across from me slammed his fork into his plate, sending the whole entire restaurant into silence. He gave me another glare, this one a lot longer _and_ a lot colder. "I already have a boyfriend and even if I didn't, you wouldn't have a chance with me!" He whispered harshly across the table. "Stay out of my love life!" Herokii abruptly stood from his seat and walked briskly out of the restaurant. The room stayed quiet after he left but soon all the chattering began again.

Beryl sighed and shook her head at me. "Don't worry, he doesn't have a boyfriend. He tells everyone who hits on him that so that they would stay away." She took another bite from her pasta. "But what gets me is why he all of a sudden got violent when he said that. Anyways, you better follow him and apologize to him. He doesn't like it when people ask questions like that about him." She sighed again and sat straighter in her chair. "I'll stay here and pay for the food."

"Sorry if I ruined your dinner." I apologized to her. I got up and left, hoping to catch up with Herokii. When I realized that I couldn't and he had run back to the rooms, I went back to Pastaria to find Beryl. "He locked himself in your room." I told her, eating some of the cold dinner I left behind.

"I know Herokii is going to get mad at me for this but here," She handed me a card key to their room. "You do know where our room is right?"

"I followed him there. Of course I know." I got up again to leave but turned back to her. "Save my food for me, will you?"

--

The key worked and I slid into the room. Herokii was on the bed curled up with his dog, sound asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, I quietly closed the door and tip-toed to his bed side, sitting down beside the bed to watch him. After a while of watching him, I couldn't help but to brush his hair back out of his face. I found out he was a light sleeper the hard way.

He smacked me across the face in a hurry and grabbed his dog, clutching it to his chest in an effort to shield himself from my gaze.

"Ow." I rubbed my cheek lightly, trying to avoid agitating it.

"What are you doing here! How'd you get in!" He cried, squeezing his husky so hard that it started whimpering. He released his hold on the dog and the dog limped away.

I sighed and sat on the bed, away from Herokii so I wouldn't scare him too much. "Your friend, Beryl, gave me the key." I pulled out the card and tossed it to him. "I wanted to apologize for what I said-"

"Go away! I don't care! Apology not accepted!" I really did upset him.

"I'm sor-"

"No!"

That was it. He wasn't going to listen. I jumped from my seat on the bed and grabbed the kid by his wrists, pulling him down to the bed and pinning him underneath me. "Listen, Herokii. Give me a chance to apologize… I'm sorry for what I said."

"I don't care! I already have a boyfriend!" He shouted again.

"No you don't! Beryl said you only say that to keep guys from hitting on you!" I repeated what I heard from his friend.

"She wouldn't know! I haven't told her that I actually found someone! Now go away!" The kid struggled to get out from underneath but I tightend my hold on his wrists.

"Who would you prefer over me?" I asked; I'm actually starting to believe him.

"His name is Soul, now go away!" The name rang a bell in the back of my mind and I suddenly remembered a Soul I knew.

"I bet you anything that he's cheating on you right this moment. He probably couldn't care less if you started dating another guy, Herokii." I said quietly.

"No! You're wrong!" He struggled again. "He promised he wouldn't!"

"Not everyone keeps their promises."

**TBC...  
**

**So… tired… please… REVIEW...**

**Anyways… thanks for reading another chapter and sorry if I haven't updated in a while… been a bit busy with school (I finally have straight A's as a Senior in high school). But, if you would like to chat sometime about my stories or just to get to know the true Herokii (he's my inner/hidden personality) contact me on gaiaonline as Dark Mistress NeTokyo (I know, long name, who gives a care).**


	8. Chapter 8: Nero

**Nero**

"I'll see you later Kyrie!" I shouted, waving my hand in her direction.

"Good luck on finding your father! And keep that sling on! You don't want anyone to freak out about that arm of yours!" She hollered back at me. I turned my back on her and dashed out of the cathedral.

--

Kyrie, she's a pretty girl… just not my type. Used to like her though… I don't know why I'm not interested in her anymore... She's really nice and I can tell she likes me but she knows I'm now into her brother, Credo (which is weird because Credo is a guy and so am I). As for Credo, he found out I had a crush on him when Kyrie accidently let it slip when she was chatting with him. He wasn't mad or disgusted… he just didn't care. That kind of made me sad.

Anyway, the name's Nero. My job is to kill off demons and help the Order of the Sword that Kyrie and Credo are running. The Order of the Sword worships the legendary Sparda, a demon who had turned on his own kind to save the human race. The Order of the Sword's former leader was a nutcase and gave his members the ability to turn into demons, including himself. He tried to use me to give the Savior full power but, Dante and I foiled his plans. I was able to kill the leader and save Kyrie… and we tried to kiss after that but… of course the stupid demons ended up stopping us! I guess that's why I'm not into her anymore… every time we had a chance to kiss we were interrupted. It just wasn't meant to be. Poor Credo… he was badly wounded… he looked so helpless that I wanted to be there for him… Is that when I first started to like him? Anyways, Dante gave me his dead brother's sword, Yamato (which I later lost), and we parted and never saw each other again.

My favorite past time is gazing at Credo. I would never admit that to anyone so I don't know why I just told you that… He's caught me once looking at him. He just ignored me. Figures, he's the new leader and needs to keep his new reputation up. If anyone found out a guy was falling in love with him, he'd be ruined. I've been able to keep my mouth shut about it and hoped that Kyrie wouldn't get carried away with her talkativeness (is that even a word)?

Just the other day, I heard Credo and Kyrie talking to each other in the library about my past, which I barely even remember. The only part I heard them say before they were interrupted was that I was related to Sparda somehow. Credo believed that Sparda's only living relative, Dante, was my father. I almost gagged on air when I heard that. Dante? The guy who saved my ass a million times? But, as I thought about it… it made sense. Why would he save me if he wasn't my father or some other relative of mine? And if I'm not his son then he must have a really soft heart.

When I talked to Kyrie about what I heard she told me of Dante's whereabouts. She said that he was a demon hunter and went on missions a lot to pay off debts he owed. She gave me the address of his office and other places he frequently visited and now she's waving me good bye.

--

I scanned the paper for any nearby addresses- one was of a night club… Even though it was during the day, I hesitated to go there. I've heard too many stories about what they do at night clubs and it scares the shit out of me. But, luckily for me, there was a little note under it that said 'not opened yet'. I shrugged the fear off my shoulders and stomped off in that direction, hoping Kyrie didn't get her information wrong (she tends to do that a lot).

I was so excited when I found out that my father was still alive but now, I'm not sure what I feel… fear of meeting him or him not accepting me? Hatred toward the father that left me alone? Who knows. All I know is that I need to find him and tell him I still exist… and then it hit me: What if he doesn't even know that I was born? Like… maybe my mother didn't tell him she was pregnant with me before he left her? Who is my mom, anyways?

Well, even if Dante isn't my dad, he'd make a good friend.

I finally arrived at the gigantic city and stopped to look down at the map and addresses in my hand. I wanted to make sure I was going the right way.

"Hello!" I looked over the papers at a little blonde girl standing in front of me with a big smile on her face. "I guess more and more people are looking light the famous demon hunter!"

"Huh?" I had nothing to say to that comment that sprung out of nowhere.

"Are you new here?" She asked, bouncing up and down for a second, her pink Lolita dress following those simple movements.

"Uh-"

"… Do you even know how to talk?" She looked up at me through her puffy pink hat, the shade covering her eyes.

"Of course I do! I'm not an idiot!" I shouted at her. Her annoying questions got under my skin. "Now go away!"

"My name's Patty Royale." I rolled my eyes; she just doesn't get it. "I can help you where ever your going- I live here."

Contemplating on whether or not I felt like having a little girl as my guide I came to a question I've been meaning to ask someone, "Do you know Dante?"

"Dante? Yeah, he practically adopted me." She said, her smile now broadening.

"Wait till he finds out he has a real child…" I muttered under my breath. The little girl barely heard me and looked at me questionably. When I realized that she was trying to figure out what I had just said, I straightened up and asked, "Can you take me to…" I looked down at the papers in my hand again. "Guilty Pleasures?"

"Are you looking for a job there? I'm pretty sure there are a few openings." She told me.

"Uh… sure, why not?" I shrugged. I've been in need of a job that wasn't so full of violence. The Order of the Sword? I work for free there, no pay.

The blonde girl grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the city. I hoped to god she wasn't a demon in disguise- I wasn't in the mood to fight.

"Hurry, I'll take you there." Patty turned towards me when I didn't walk 'fast enough'.

"What's the rush?" I asked her.

"I want to catch Dante before he goes demon hunting again. He owes me a sundae." She huffed and twirled back around, pulling my arm harder to make me walk faster.

--

The club wasn't very flattering on the outside but… you never know… could be nice on the inside.

I watched as Patty opened the door and waltz right in, not even caring to hold the door for me. I didn't mind, she was still a child any ways. I followed her into the cold building and waited for the door to shut quietly behind me. I didn't want to immediately attract attention; I'm still new to this city.

"Dante! Dante where are you!" Patty shouted at the top of her lungs.

A door on the far side of the wall opened and a tall white-haired man stepped out (he looked a lot like Dante). "Dante's not here, Patty. Go back home."

The blonde huffed at him and snapped her head away. She glared at the man from under her puffy hat. "Where is he?" The man by the open door shrugged. "Fine. Someone else wants to work here." She shoved her thumb at me behind her.

"Well, if that's all, then you can leave." The white haired man said. He motioned at me. "You, come in my office now." I watched Patty leave first before following the man into his office. He sat down in a business chair behind his desk and looked at me. "Name's Soul, yours?" We shook hands and I told him my name. "You want to work here?" I nodded. "Alright. You need to remove the cast to work here though."

"I can't do that."

"And why not?" He asked me.

"…" I couldn't reply.

"You have a demon arm don't you?" He asked. "Take it off and you can be a pole dancer."

"What!" I shouted at him in disbelief. There was no way I was going to do something so fowl just for a couple of bucks even if I was still wearing the sling.

"Pay is twenty for each day that you show up on time and use the required hours." Soul said. "If you don't like it, get lost." He said tiredly.

I shook my head. "Fine." The reply came out before I could stop myself. "Before I sign any papers I'd like to know, how many times does Dante come in?"

"Dante? Why would you like to know?" He looked at me with his bright red eyes. "You have a crush on him or something?"

"No. He's supposedly my father." I told him.

"Sorry to tell you this but, believe it or not, Dante's a virgin." I stared at him, wondering if he was telling the truth. Soul seemed to have read my expression pretty well and answered. "We had a conversation a while ago and I asked him if he had ever had sex before. That's what he replied."

"Then who the hell is my father?!" I screamed. Just now finding out that Dante was not who I think he was while after I had come this far… that could put a lot of stress on anyone.

"He does have a twin. While the twin was mind controlled in the demon world there was a rumor going around that he raped a human woman when he went on a mission for the king." The man sounded so sure of himself. And then it hit me…

If my mother was raped… did she abandon me because I looked like the man who hurt her?

A wave a dread washed over me. I didn't want to believe what he was saying. And I didn't.

"You may be telling me the truth but that doesn't mean that my mother was the one who was raped." I snapped at him. The man shrugged it off and stood from his desk.

"Do you want to meet him?" He asked politely. "Maybe you two can get a blood test done to see if you are father and son." I gave him no answer. The white haired man gave a long sigh and walked out of the office. Before the door closed behind him he turned to me and said, "Stay here."

When the door closed, I leaned back and put my feet on the desk, trying to relax and forget what the man just said. I'd rather be related to the cocky Dante than a rapist, wouldn't you?

The air was extremely cold in his office and I pulled the sleeves of my coat longer, to cover my bare arms. I closed my eyes and listened to the whirl of the vent above me, it was such a soothing sound. I wondered if Credo and Kyrie were worrying about me, especially Credo. I wanted to know if he had any feelings at all for me (he seems cold and heartless).

I don't know how long I was in the office. I guess I was in there for quite a while because I had woken up when Soul came back in (I didn't even know that I fell asleep in the first place).

"Vergil's not here." He said as he came in. "Might as well just show you around this place before you start your job." I followed him out the office and back into the open space of the club. He quickly told me that this was where the customers will sit to watch as people (including me) would pole dance. He also pointed to the bar and said that Vergil will be giving drinks to the customers. "By the way, I'm also thinking including the pole dancers to be hosts for some of the customers."

"No. I'll pole dance but I will not sit with the customers so they could shamelessly flirt with me." I glared at him. "Besides, drunken customers can take it a little too far. My suggestion: stick to hiring people for pole dancing."

He shrugged in reply. He pointed to an open door that lead to stairs. "Up there is where I would be if you can't find me in my office. That's basically where I live during the day. Your- I mean, Vergil also has his own room up there as well but I send him on errands so he's rarely up there during the day. My room's on the left and his is on the right."

The short tour was over and he left me by myself in the open club. I hoped that he wouldn't be too mad if I checked out all the rooms upstairs (and hopefully finding out a little bit more about Vergil). I walked up the steps and the creaked underneath my boots. When I got to the top of the stairs there were two doors; one on the left and one on the right. I immediately took to the right and turned the handle to find that the door wasn't locked. I slipped in.

Everything just went from obnoxious (and almost nauseating) colors to a dull bluish greenish color. For some reason the colors of the room made me sleepy again but I held back a yawn as I scanned the rest of the room. In the corner of my eye I spotted something that I thought I would never see again.

Yamato.

How the hell did it end up here? The question rang through my mind over and over again as I picked up the katana from the side of the bed. I held it delicately in my hand, almost afraid that it would break in my hand if I held too hard. I sighed and knelt down to hold it in my arm, like a mother would hold a child. I missed that sword so much and it was a pain in the ass to get Dante to approve me of being its next master. I'm just glad that it's okay.

Stealing really isn't my thing but that sword was rightfully mine (Dante gave it to me). I stood up and held the katana tightly in my hand. There was no way that I would let it disappear again. I quickly walked to the door and yanked it open- Just to come face to face with Dante (or so I thought).

"What are you doing in my room?"

Not Dante. Dante doesn't live here.

I held on to the sword and kept my mouth shut, just glaring at him. He asked again.

"You're Vergil?" I asked, avoiding his question.

"Yes. Now let go of my katana and get out of my room." The man said, making a reach for the sword. I backed away from him, determined not to let him get a hold of it. "Kid, I'm warning you. If you don't let go of my katana right now and leave this room, I'll kill you- and I won't hesitate."

With that threat, running was my only choice to get away with Yamato. I shoved him back into the hall with my shoulder and dashing out the room, down the stairs, and back into the club. I heard my so called 'father' run after me and I hopped onto the stage, drawing the katana out of its sheath. I held the point steady, towards the stairs.

Vergil rushed out and immediately turned to me- the coldest death glare I had ever seen (worse than Credo's, I believe). "Give it back…" I could feel the air around me become thick. I felt like I was suffocating. I watched as the guy in front of me turned into a demon (which, by the way, scared the crap out of me). I didn't waver but held the sword tightly.

It was Vergil who moved first. Faster than the speed of light was the perfect way to describe how he moved. He easily knocked me back and I hit one of the poles on the stage. Pain shot through me and I started to think that Vergil wasn't bluffing- he was really going to kill me.

I wouldn't let that happen.

Using the pole as leverage I flipped to the side, out of the path of his attack. I spun the katana in my hand and darted towards him. I swung Yamato at him, which he dodged with ease. I was out of my league but I wasn't about to give up. I swung the blade over and over again, each time missing him by only a couple of centimeters. I finally landed a hit when he turned back into his human form; the katana slashed through his chest and his blood spill on the floor beneath us. He gripped his chest, a long enough pause for me to get away. I hopped off the stage and started running for the door.

BANG!!

I turned around and found one of the tables flying at me. Ducking underneath the table as it flew over me I spotted Vergil and found that he already healed.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Soul came out of his office and glared at Vergil and I.

Vergil straightened and calmly said, "I was retrieving my sword which this little thief got his hands on."

"Thief?! Dante gave me this sword!" I shouted at the man on the stage. "You're the thief!"

"Enough!" I shut my mouth as Soul walked towards me. He held his hand out towards me. "Give me that sword." I back away from and held it behind me. "Nero, YOU are the one who is stealing. I was with Vergil in the demon world where we found Yamato."

"Liar…" I backed away some more, my back was now touching the door.

The door slammed against me and I flew forward- I held onto the sword as I brought my hands in front of me so I could catch myself (but I failed miserably).

"Kid!" A familiar voice rang from behind me. I turned around to find Dante standing in the doorway. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Glad you're here too." I told him as I stood up from the ground. "Now tell them you gave me Yamato."

"I wouldn't have given Yamato to you if I had known my brother was revived."

I gaped at him in disbelief but quickly recovered. "Fine." I said. I slammed the sword into the flooring beneath me and moved around Dante to walk out the door. "I quit."

"Quit?" Dante turned to me and then to Soul. "What kind of job did you give him?"

I watched as Soul shrugged and replied shamelessly, "Pole dancing."

"Seriously?" Dante turned to me with a huge grin on his face. "That's the perfect job for him."

I huffed in disappointment. I thought for sure he was a lot nicer than that. Giving them all one last glare, I turned around and headed out. I don't think I ever want to return to this club- or even this city- ever again.

**TBC…**

**Sorry to disappoint you guys for delivering this chapter a tad bit late (or extremely late). If I'm not going to get any REVIEWS then I think I'll take my time with making the next chapter. Thank you.**

**As for Credo being alive in this story when I've based it on the games... well... I needed someone for Nero to fall in love with (and Kyrie was definately not the answer to my problem).**


	9. Chapter 9: Dante

**Dante**

When I opened those doors to my uncle's club, I didn't expect to him. Of course not, I thought he was through with me and stayed in Fortuna- with his little lovebird Kyrie.

"Kid!" I shouted happily, throwing up a hand as I opened the door. Nero pulled himself off the ground and faced me. "Fancy seeing you here! Who wouldn've thought?"

"Nice to see you too." He said, glaring at me. He jabbed his index finger towards my uncle and brother. "Tell them that Yamato is mine."

I sighed. I wasn't really expecting this but, I had to tell him the truth. "Well, if I knew my brother was still alive, I wouldn't have given it to you."

His jaw dropped but he snapped it shut quickly. "Fine!" He shouted. He jabbed the floor beneath us with Yamato and stomped around me towards the door. "I quit."

"Quit?" He was going to work here? That definitly surprised me. I asked with extreme interest, "What kind of job did you give him?"

"Pole dancing," Soul replied with no regrets.

Dirty thoughts of the kid raced through my mind of him twirling around that pole either half naked or in a sexy outfit. Oh, boy... "Seriously?" I turned to said kid and placed one of my famous smirks on my face. "That's the perfect job for him."

Nero reacted in the cutest way. He gave us the best death glare he could muster up and huffed before stompping out the door.

After the kid left, there was a long pause of silence between me and my only living relatives. We held our breath for awhile, waiting for someone to speak. Soul couldn't take the silence anymore and gave in.

"You weren't so called 'hitting' on Nero, were you?" The sudden question surprised me yet again. I couldn't help but laugh. I mean, what does it matter if I was hitting on him or not?

"Yeah, so what if I was?" I asked with the same smirk still on my face.

"He's Vergil's son." Soul said quietly. Apparently, I wasn't the only one shocked to hear the news.

"Since when do I have a son, Soul?!" Vergil looked as white as his hair. I'm not sure if I was seeing things but I thought I saw him shaking- with fear.

"There once was a rumor spreading through the castle back when you were the legendary knight. I didn't believe it at first because even when you were brainwashed you didn't waste your breath on petty things but..." I leaned in to make sure I heard what my uncle was going to say. "You apparently raped a human woman."

"Impossible! I would never do such a thing as that! Let alone with a human woman!" Vergil was now ticked. He obviously didn't want to believe but some how... I could.

And for that... I almost cried. The first time I had seen Nero, yes I heard that he was related to the my father somehow but... I never imagined it was because he was my nephew. Now... I started to feel guilty for those nasty thoughts I had of him earlier. I mean... he has my _brother's_ blood running through his veins.

"You shouldn't have any feelings for him, Dante." Soul told me gently. After a few moments of more silence to let the information sink in, Soul spoke again. "Well, regardless of him being related to us, will you go retrieve him Dante? I only need one person to pole dance and he fit what I was looking for perfectly. Besides, I don't want to wait any longer for someone else to show up."

I couldn't help but release a sigh. What a disappointment. Just when I thought I would get a little action in my life too. "Alright. I'll go find him. And when we come back-" I turned to my twin. "Be nice to him _Vergie_. Try to be a father for him cuz he doesn't have anyone." And with that I left.

--

The road to Fortuna was a long one; I couldn't see how Nero could travel it so fast without a vehicle but I guess if he was determined enough he could.

I had traveled this road before, a mission that Lady gave me and Trish, so it wasn't that difficult for me to walk down... except I had forgot all about the demons cluttering the streets. Wave after wave- they just kept coming! There were a mixture of Sloths, Scarecrows and even Chimeras. Several times I had to devil trigger to get through them. I hoped Nero wasn't too far ahead. That would make it a lot easier to grab him and go back to Guilty Pleasures.

But, luck wasn't on my side to day. By the time I finished them all off I had already arrived at Fortuna. It would've been a lot easier to find the kid if he were in the middle of the demons instead of in a huge city like this.

I started with the Order's opera house- where I met him the first time. I scanned the seats that were all empty, walked down the isles and even look behind the central pulpit. No sign of the kid so far. Instead of lingering in the main part of the city I took off to the Order of the Sword H.Q., battling demons on the way. From what I've heard, Nero decided to settle in the spare rooms there in order to be closser to Kyrie. I had also heard that Kyrie and Credo lived there as well. I wonder... will I be welcome there even if I did save them from the false Savior?

I certainly hope so.

When I got to the Gran Album Bridge everything was quiet. A little to quiet if you asked me, but you're not, are you?

I've made longer walks than this before but I havn't had time to sit down and actually think of what happened at my uncle's club. I rested in the door way of the H.Q. and took a deep breath. Nero was my nephew but I still couldn't deny my feelings for him. Soul has warned me not have those feelings for him but... I really can't trust my brother to care about him considering the fact that he normally just cares for himself. I couldn't trust Soul either because I didn't know him well enough. Poor Nero... My heart ached just thinking about how sad he must be after finding out that his mother was raped and that his father didn't even know he existed. He was just a kid after all. I just hope that Kyrie and Credo are doing a good job caring for him.

I finally came to a decision that I wouldn't listen to my uncle's advise and just go for him. I just hope Credo and Kyrie won't kill me after I do.

Without realizing it, I closed my eyes and leaned back. Ready to day dream about what I could do to make the kid feel better. That's when the dirty thoughts entered my mind again, not that I care because I actually liked them. One thought actually had Nero lying on his stomach with me on top of him. Even though I couldn't see below our waist's I could tell that we were both naked. I couldn't even imagine what Nero's little whimpers and soft groans sounded like as I trailed kisses down his back and pounded into him. All that excitement pooled to my...

Shit! I woke up with a start and immediately zipped up my coat, covering the newly formed erection. Dear god, if somebody saw me like that they'll freak... or they might get horny but I'd rather not have any of the two happening while I was here.

"Dante?" A womans voice sounded behind me in the doorway. I turned to see the young brunette Kyrie clad in her usual white robes. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Nero." I stated. I hoped that my coat was covering the bulge in my pants enough that the young woman before me wouldn't notice.

She shifted her feet and twiddled with her hands with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry but... Nero's upset and doesn't want to see anyone right now."

"I can probably cheer him up." I said with my trademark grin. The only thing I was worried about was the bulge in my pants and screwing Nero senseless but I'll be able to control myself... I hope.

"Well..." Kyrie looked back inside and then back at me. "Okay. I'll show you to his room." She ushered me inside and closed the door when I stepped in. She hurried up the stairs and I had jog to keep up with her. I didn't know human girls could be that fast. We turned down the hall and she came to a stop in front of a large door and tapped on it lightly. "Nero, are you okay?"

There was a sniffle and a few seconds later I heard a muffled "Go away!".

"Dante's here to see you, Nero. He came all this way." She said with hope in her voice. If Nero says that again after she told him-

"Go away..." came another muffled cry.

That ticked me off. I knocked harshly on his door. "You better open this door, kid, or I'll knock it down!" I shouted as loud as I could. Before I could shout out him any further Kyrie grabbed my arm. I looked down at her and she shook her head.

"The door is already open..." She said quietly as she let go of my arm. "Don't upset him anymore than he already is, okay?" She backed away from me a little and turned around. She walked back down the hall in the direction we came from.

I sighed in relief and opened the door. The sight I saw nearly shattered my heart into a million pieces. Nero didn't have his coat and shoes on and he was curled up into a ball with a pillow pressed against his face as he cried loudly and his body shaking with every little sob that escaped his lips. The kid didn't notice me as I walked in and shut the door behind me. With him distracted I was able to take in my surroundings.

The carpet beneath my boots was a deep forest green, one that reflected the thick trees I saw on my way to the H.Q. In contrast, the walls were a deep red- almost brown color. The only light was coming from the window on the right side of the canopy bed, lighting Nero's back and forceing dark shadows across his face. A single, gold chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling. The lights on it were off but a few crystals hanging from it reflected the sunlight from outside onto the walls and bed. Some of the light from the crystals traveled across the mattress and Nero's body.

I stiffled a gulp as I looked down at the kid. The sound came out none the less and Nero looked from his pillow and glared at me through teary eyes. "Go away." He muttered under his breath.

"Is there anyway I could cheer you up kid?" I asked him with a surprising amount of gentleness. He glared at me and his clawed hand clutched his pillow tighter to the point where I thought it would rip and feathers would fly out.

"Go. A. Way." He said again. "I don't anyone near me, especially you or those other two. I hate you all!" He buried his face back into the pillow and started crying loudly again.

I sighed and sat down on the side of the bed, not daring to get any closer to him. The pain I felt as I watched him was immense but I couldn't think of anything that would cheer him up. That's when I decided right now, talking would be best for him.

"Tell me what's upsetting you." I said, turning slightly so I could see him better.

For a moment I thought he wasn't going to reply but then he slowly removed the pillow away from his head. "Why do you want to know?" He said tiredly.

"I just do," I told him, showing him that I would be patient and listen to everything he was going to tell me. It was awhile before he spoke again.

"I thought that my parents died and that's why I was found on the streets... I never knew what really happened or who they were." He said softly, looking down at my hand that was closest to him. "Earlier this week I heard Kyrie and Credo talking about me being related to Sparda somehow and that they believed you might be my father... I'd rather have you as a father than..." He went quiet again and just kept on giving my hand a blank stare. "I found out from Soul that you couldn't be my father and the only person left that could be was Vergil, your twin. He said that Vergil was mind controlled by this one guy and he had raped a human." He sniffled. "I didn't want to believe him but somehow, I know he's telling me the truth... my mother didn't die; she abandoned me because I looked like the very guy who raped her!" The kid stuffed his face into the pillow again and cried even harder than before.

That last sentence... if I wasn't crying before I was certainly about to. A single tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it before I spoke to Nero again. "I didn't know, kid." My voice came out strained- just the opposite of what I was trying to sound like. I'm pretty sure he heard me but... he made no sign that he did. His body was shaking... I couldn't stop myself.

I layed down next to him in the bed and my arms wrapped around him of their own accord, pulling him to me. My hand came up and my fingers brushed back Nero's white hair out of his face but the hair was stubborn and fell back into place. After awhile the sobbing stopped and their was nothing but silence in the room except for our breathing. That didn't stop me from stroking his hair back; I was actually enjoying it.

Nero took a deep breath and pulled the pillow away from his face again. He asked tiredly, "What are you doing?"

I gave him a chuckle and lifted myself up enough so my mouth would hover over his ear. "Something I've been wanting to do for quite awhile now..." I whispered in his ear. I watched as his face turned a light red and he gripped his pillow tighter.

His tears had tried but his eyes were still a little puffy from the crying. That didn't change the fact that he was still pretty cute. "You do know that you're my uncle, right?" He asked me hesitantly. He didn't dare look at me but kept on staring straight ahead.

"What's a matter kid? Never heard of incest?" That time he turned to look at me with a shocked look on his face. I couldn't help but lean in and kiss those small pink lips. He gasped at the action and I slid my tongue into his open mouth. Hell, I didn't know he tasted so good! Nero didn't move from his position from his bed but didn't close his eyes. I broke my one-sided kiss and looked at him. I was almost scared to ask but, "What's wrong?"

He looked at the bedroom door from the side of his eyes. At first I didn't understand but then I remembered that the door was unlocked. I mentally kicked myself for my forgetfullness. Relief spread through me when I also realized that he wanted the door closed so I could continue what I was doing without being disturbed. Atleast... that's what I hoped. I got off the kid and slid off the bed. The walk to the door was short, I hurried as fast as I could and locked the door. I glanced at Nero in the bed and he had his eyes closed.

"Don't go falling asleep on me now." I said hopping back into the bed and returning to my previous position above him.

His mouth moved but I didn't hear anything come out. When he realized that he didn't speak loud enough for me he turned to me and raised his voice, "Do you really like me that way?" He sounded hopeful.

I gave him another smirk and replied "Of course. It's hard to deny it."

"...but... Credo and..." He closed his eyes again and turned his head back. "Soul said you were a virgin."

"My advice- You can only get better each time you do it." I told him. He blushed again, this time without opening his eyes. "And what about Credo?"

"I lost interest in Kyrie and I...I guess I kindof somehow got a crush on him." Tears streamed from his eyes again. "If I give my virginity to you then Credo won't get to enjoy-"

I rolled my eyes and cut him off. "Has Credo shown any signs that he liked you?"

He opened his eyes again before replying, "No."

"Then there's a good chance that he doesn't like you, Nero." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But I do. Please, kid. Don't make me wait any longer..."

He sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry... I guess... after watching you for awhile and after you saved me and Kyrie and Credo... then you left... I guess you're the reason why I turned gay... I think I was just using Credo to replace you after you left." Nero looked at me through under his long lashes. He gave me a small smile. "You _are_ the one I like."

It was my turn to sigh. I was so relieved that this relationship wouldn't be one-sided. His acceptance of me gave me the courage I needed to continue what I had started.

My fingers found their way to Nero's chin and I lifted his head so that he would look straight at me as I kissed him again. He opened his mouth for me without hesitance and I slid my tongue in. We closed our eyes to enjoy the kiss. A tongue slid into my mouth in turn and we battled it out for dominance. I won, of course. There was no way I would let the kid win on something like that... well, maybe later.

I felt a hand snake up my coat-covered chest and slide the zipper down. After awhile I realized that Nero had turned around underneath me and I had, without noticing, found my way on top of him, pressing him to the mattress. I broke the kiss and took off my jacket and gloves. The kid watched me patiently and with interest. When I finished removing the gloves I slid my hands up Nero's collar bone and cupped his face. I couldn't stop myself from staring into his sapphire eyes. They were hypnotizing and I couldn't pull away from them. Clouds of lust covered those blue irises, sending shivers down my spine.

My hands slid back down to his collar bone and then to his shirt. I was quick to remove it and tossed it aside. Now his bare skin was open for me to touch and caress. The bulge in my pants from earlier quickly returned, and Nero felt it return. Shock crossed his face at first but he quickly understood because he too, was feeling the need for me. Oh hell, this'll be fun. I bent over one of the bare nipples and nipped it with me teeth. Nero gave out a high pitched yelp in surprise. The little nipple quickly turned to a purple color. I removed my mouth from it and immediatley devoured the other one, while teasing the purple one by rolling it between my thumb and index finger. Sucking on the nipple with my mouth, my free hand slid down his chest and into his jeans. I didn't go far down but stayed at the base of his cock. He squirmed and bucked underneath, begging for me to slide my hand around his length.

His hands pressed my head against his nipple and he ground against me. Both of us gasped in pleasure at the friction between us. "Dan... Dante..." He moaned, "Please..." Without hesitation, I complied. My hand slid further down his pants and wrapped around his erection. He gasped again and bucked his hips. I gave a chuckle and decided to tease him more. My hand slid back out from his pants and whimpered in dissappointment. I let go of his nipples and pressed a finger against his lips to still them.

My finger left his lips and he watched as I slid my hand down his chest and stomach to his belt buckle. I slid off the annoying belt and started working on the button and zipper of his jeans. I opened the flap and slid my hand back into them, pulling out the erection that hid in there. As soon as I wrapped my hand around his cock he arched his back, pleasure rocking his body.

I had had enough. I immediately let go of his cock again and he pouted. I slid off my own shirt and Nero stared up in aw at my toned muscles. For once, I was glad I wasn't bulky like most muscled men. I rolled off Nero and the bed and stood, quickly pulling off my boots and working with intense speed on my belt and my own pants, pulling them all the way off and tossing them aside on top of our shirts. When I turned to look at the kid he was trying to pull his pants off while he was still lying on the bed. If I wasn't in the mood to fuck him senseless I would have laughed at the sight but instead I jumped back onto the bed and practically ripped the jeans off of him.

Now he was completely bare. I couldn't help but smirk down at his naked form. I flipped him over onto his stomach and spread his legs. I leaned over him and whispered in his ear, "Got any lube?"

"No..." His reply sounded more like a question than an answer. I suppose he knew I could figure out some sort of sollution for us. And I did. I slid two of my fingers into his mouth and told him to suck on them. He complied so when I removed my fingers they were coated in saliva. I slid them both into his pert ass he groaned in pain. I moved those two fingers around, loosening him, readying him for the moment when he loses his virginity. A sharp gasp emitted from between Nero's small pink lips and I knew I had found the right spot.

I removed my fingers and turned Nero back over before sliding him down the mattress, underneath my throbbing erection. He stared at it in disbelief and looked back up at me. He knew what I wanted him to do but I guess he was little nervous. I nodded at him and he slowly covered the tip of my cock with his mouth. He licked it and teased it; I hissed in annoyance. He stopped and practically devoured me, sucking me good and hard. I felt pleasure that I could only dream about. Warmth and sleek wetness was all I could think about.

I demanded him to stop so we could get on with the more important part. His mouth slid down my cock without releasing it, sending another wave of pleasure down my spine. Once he let go, I pulled Nero up from underneath me and flipped him back over. Not even pausing to see if it he approved I slammed into him. He cried out in pain. I stopped, afraid that I went to far. When he moved against my hips I moved in turn.

His pants and moans pierced my ears and the pleasure built up. Nero writhed beneath me and choked out when I hit his spot again. I pounded into him over and over. When his pants and moans turned into whimpers I knew that he was close to orgasm. To help him I reach beneath him and wrapped his cock with my hand again. I started pumping him in time with my thrusts. He arched his back into the matress and stuffed his head in the very pillow he was clutching earlier. He screamed at the top of his lungs when he came but the scream was muffled so only the two of us could here it.

Shortly after I felt my release and shuddered, trying to hold on to those last moments of pleasure. When my release ended, I colapsed ontop of Nero, now out of breath as he was.

"So, kid, what did you think for our first time?" I asked him.

His head turned from the pillow and he gave me a side-long glance before replying. "Never could have dreamed of anything better." He gave me another small smile with those perfect pink lips.

**TBC...**

**It's not as short as I wanted it to be but I guess it really doesn't matter for you guys huh? Um... by the way, after I finish this story I will be updating the chapters to this kind of form... I kind of got a little lost at the begining of the story but I guess now that I'm used to it I can do better. This is the best chapter yet right?**

**Read and Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10: Vergil

**Vergil **

I gripped Yamato tightly to the point where my knuckles turned white. _There's no way I have a child let alone a kid like that…_ I thought, remembering how the kid threw a fit when Dante told him that giving him my katana was a mistake.

After retrieving my sword where he had slammed it into the ground I realized that there was now a huge gap in the carpet that needed to be closed. Soul just waved it off and told me that Herokii will fix it when he got back. I didn't bother asking where Herokii went because it wasn't even time for the nightclub to open yet.

Sighing, I headed up the stairs and back into my room. I slid through the door and sat on the couch to think.

If I have a son then that makes me a father. But I'm not ready to be a father. I've just been informed of whom I was- am, and I'm still struggling to believe that I have an uncle and a brother. This is all too much too soon.

_"Try to be a father Vergil. He doesn't have anyone."_ Why should I care about a brat like him? Of all the kids in the world, why did it have to be Nero? Why couldn't someone else be my son?

Wait… is he my son?

There must be a way to confirm it. I would have to ask Soul if the humans had something that could compare our DNA.

I folded my hands and rested my chin on my knuckles. Would Soul know anything about the humans' inventions? Probably not.

With another sigh, I stood and returned to the mess that the child and me made downstairs. I zigzagged around some rubble and found my way to Soul's office. I tapped the door to let him know before I entered.

"Still thinking about Nero?"

I answered his question with another question, "I know we haven't been here all that long but do you know of any contraptions that the humans possess that can read and compare one's DNA?" He blinked and shrugged his shoulders.

Sighing in defeat, I left the club. That's when it hit me- Dante! He's been here since he was a young boy. Wouldn't he know how to help me?

But, where exactly was Dante? I know he followed my s- Nero but I had no idea where he was heading. I have no idea where Dante even lives or a way to contact him. Should I wait for him at the club? Or maybe the café? Would Patty know where to find him? Would she know-? Wait… How do I find Patty?

All that thinking was starting to give me a headache. The only ways that I know of to keep my mind off the headache were to hack away at demons or relax with another strawberry sundae. I chose the latter since there were no demons around and I could wait for Dante there.

--

I dipped the spoon into the red syrup and gracefully brought it back to my mouth. I savored that delicious strawberry taste. As I devoured my strawberry sundae I kept an eye on the door to the café.

It wasn't long before I glimpsed a familiar crimson coat making it's way to the entrance. My so-called 'brother' slipped through the door; Nero by his side.

Dante reached down and laced his fingers with Nero's before placing a kiss on the younger demon's cheek. I scowled as Nero rested his head on Dante's chest. Dante had obviously ignored Soul's advice and went ahead and confessed his feelings.

Nero's eyes swept the café and finally rested on me. Sapphire eyes growing wide, he quickly tapped Dante's chest with the palm of his hand to get his attention. Noticing Nero's sudden change in demeanor, he followed the kid's gaze and casually waved to me.

I can't believe we're related.

The fool slid into my booth with a goofy grin. "Hey, Verge." He said, scooting over so that Nero could sit down. Said boy just stood there; his eyes darting back and forth between Dante and me. He took a nervous step towards Dante and then hesitated. I wondered if the kid was afraid of me or if he was just uncomfortable with the fact that I might just be his father.

Whether or not he was afraid or uncomfortable, he plopped down next to Dante; his expression now blank. He then spoke to me. "I could care less if you really are my father. I _love_ Dante and me being his nephew isn't going to change that."

"I've noticed." I replied. "However, if I am your father then you're going to have to listen to me."

"Forget it! I'm an adult. I don't have to listen to you. "He gave me a glare. "Besides, you weren't there for me when I was little so why should I listen to you?"

I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, trying to remember what I was going to ask Dante if I saw him. "Dante… I'm not sure if I'm his father. Do you-"

"DNA testing!" Dante read my mind. "You should probably get a lawyer first, and then they'll guide you from there." When he noticed the look on my face he rolled his eyes. "Just look it up."

"I can do that." Nero told him. "The Order of the Sword's Head Quarters has a ton of computers. I could use on of them. Besides, I don't think this old man even knows how to use a computer."

"Nero, kid, when you call him an 'old man' then you're calling me an old man too." Dante told Nero. The younger demon looked up at him with realization and made to apologize but Dante brought him into a sudden deep kiss. I almost gagged at the sight.

"Dante!" I warned him. It didn't take long for me to grab his attention. I waited for an apology but none came. "Very well. If that's all we're going to talk about today then I'm leaving you two cuddle-buddies alone."

"Wait! Vergil, I think Nero should hang out with you. At least for a day…" Nero glanced at him and then shook his head. At least we agreed on one thing. "If he does turn out to be your son, well… I just think it would be best if…" He was at a loss for words. It's hard for him to explain compared to me. Unlike him, I have knowledge on my side.

I knew he meant well. "Alright, Dante. He will." I wasn't sure what we were going to do together but I was going to try. Even if I didn't know why I felt like it was something important that I had to do.

Dante seemed relieved. "Kay then." He proceeded to gently push Nero out of the seat next to him. After he was free of the booth he waved us goodbye as he left.

"Why did you agree to that?" I turned to see Nero giving me another one of his pathetic glares. "Don't you get it? I don't like you!"

"Too bad, kid. You're stuck with me." As I stood I could hear a low rumble. A quick glance at Nero and I realized that he was really hungry. "When did you last eat." No response. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"Any chilidogs here?" I gave him a shrug. I didn't even know what a chilidog is. "Are there any menus?" He scanned the café and realized that they were already on the table behind the ketchup bottle. Grabbing one, he checked for his choice for food and, with a grin, closed it.

"I take it you found it?" I asked as I slid back into the booth. I waved the waitress over.

"What can I get for you handsome?" She asked Nero.

"Two chilidogs… please." He gave her a sparkling smile that would make any woman swoon.

"Anything to drink?" She asked. When Nero didn't reply, the waitress quickly wrote the order down and left us.

"Why is it that everyone in this family, save for me, eats food that's bad for them?" I muttered under my breath, forgetting that Nero was part demon like me and had exceptional hearing.

"How would you know that Dante eats bad food?" He asked me.

"…" I couldn't answer him. Did I finally remember something? "Lucky guess."

"Alright, if this is going to work, you are going to have to stop hiding things. 'Cuz I know you're lying." He glared at me from under his platinum bangs. "Tell me the truth from now on." He didn't press the subject.

"My apologies, but it really is none of your business." The boy was starting to grate on my nerves and I wasn't in the mood, my headache didn't go away and it was getting even worse.

"I'm only asking if you could stop lying to me, is it really so hard to tell the truth?" He asked.

Bang!

I had slammed my hands down on the table as I stood, making the kid jump a mile high into the air. I lowered my voice so that only he could hear me. "Listen, Nero. I don't like you and you don't like me, so don't try me, got it? If you think you can just walk in on my life-"

"Who the hell is walking on who's life?! You're the one who showed up out of nowhere and everyone keeps on telling me you're my dad?" He yelled at me.

"I'm not arguing with you in a public place, kid." I told him as I started to walk out of the café. Opening the door, I looked back at the kid sitting at the booth. He was just as angry as I was. Lucky for him he didn't headache, eh?

I slammed the door behind me and watched Nero through the window. His food had arrived the moment I had walked out. He was very careful not to get any of the sauce on his clothes but he still got it around his mouth. He didn't even bother wiping it off. What a slob. He's more like Dante than I am. And isn't he supposed to be my son? Why the hell didn't he act like it?

I made to leave from my spot outside the window, planning to ditch him but remembered that I told Dante I would spend time with the brat. I had no other choice but to stay and wait for the kid to finish.

--

The snores were so incredibly loud; I couldn't concentrate on anything. My headaches had worsened to a migraine. The kid's snoring didn't help.

An hour or two ago Nero had finally finished his chilidogs and had come outside. He was just about to leave when I caught him on the elbow and reminded him about what Dante said. At first he refused, told me he had changed his mind about what my brother had told us and he would not give me a chance because of the fight. Promising him that he could wield Yamato every now and then convinced him otherwise.

My mistake.

Now the kid was asleep on my couch, his body shielded from my view because I was facing the back of the seat. His snores vibrating through my head, felt like hammers against my skull. I was just about to wake him up but thought otherwise. The more time he was asleep the less time I had to spend with him.

I swallowed two Advil and washed them down with a glass of water. It was going to take awhile for the painkillers to take affect so; in the meantime, I rubbed my temples with the pads of my index fingers.

The snores grew silent and for a second I thought that my migraine had finally dispersed but when I looked up at the couch I saw Nero stretching and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He gave a big yawn and looked at me with sleepy eyes. He looked like a small child was just interrupted from his daily nap.

"Morning, sleepyhead." I told him.

He looked at me for a couple of seconds before he spoke. "You sound just like Dante." He said as he fell back onto the couch, disappearing from my view again.

I froze for a second. I sounded just like Dante? I shook my head, clearing it of the thought that I actually sounded like my so-called brother, the action causing a burst of pain from the migraine.

"You know, Nero," I heard a grunt in reply. "I'll take you to the carnival after I get rid of my headache." Changing my mind was the hardest to do but surely Dante would have found out if he just slept through my time with him.

"The carnival?" He was up again and stared at me with confusion. "Why would you want to take me anywhere." He knew I wasn't going to reply. "I've never been to a carnival before." He confessed.

"Neither have I," I told him. But for all I know, I could have been. Too bad I don't remember anything before I died. "Now go back to sleep." I got up and left him to go take a nap of my own in my bedroom.

I shrugged off my coat and laid down on it, staring up at the ceiling. So far, since I've been brought back to life, everything has been really confusing. I had an uncle, a brother, and even a son. What am I supposed to do?

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself and closed my eyes, willing my migraine to go away. Then the snoring started again. This time, however, the snores were muffled because I had closed the door to my room. I wondered if I snored. Nonsense. That would be something Dante would do.

I turned in the bed, trying to get some rest.

--

I stood at the entrance gate to the carnival, Nero at my side. Nero had been on a rant on our way here about how he was really excited and how long it was since he went somewhere fun. Thank god I woke up without the migraine.

The ticket booth was old and its paint was starting to peel from the corners. The window was foggy but I was still able to see the man behind it. He handed us two tickets, one for me and one for the kid. I thought the kid would squeal in excitement but his mouth was now in a thin line.

"What's a matter?" I asked him.

"I don't know why but I'm tired… again." He looked up at me. "It's probably because I talked a lot during our walk here." He smacked his lips together now. "I'm kinda thirsty too."

I rolled my eyes at him. He was definitely more like Dante than me.

We arrived at a popcorn vendor where we bought some popcorn and sodas. Both of which Nero had drank. He didn't even leave any for me. Go figure. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he _was_ Dante's son. Nero quickly gulped down a bunch of popcorn, stuffing his face as soon as his mouth was empty again. I warned him not to eat too much too fast before getting on a ride but it didn't seem to register in that empty head of his.

The first ride he pointed to was a rollercoaster-like ride by the name of "Ring of Fire". I was not willing to get on that thing because it didn't have any seatbelts even though it had a bar you could hold on to. The ride went upside down and that would be very uncomfortable considering how fast the ride was. So I let Nero get on it by himself. By the time he got off he was vomiting everything that he ate for the day, including the chilidogs. I couldn't help but pity him even though I had warned him of his consequences.

The next ride I had chosen. I wanted a calm ride; one where I had a feeling that Nero wouldn't get sick on. I chose the Ferris wheel. At first he protested but I told him that he would have to sit out here and do nothing until I got off of it.

Now he was pressing his face against the glass to the cart, looking down at all the people below.

"You know other people have probably done that." I calmly told him.

He turned to me. "Done what?"

"Pressed their face up against the glass." I stared down at everyone below. We were so high up. "There are a lot of germs on that window." When I finished that sentence Nero had quickly pulled his hands off of the glass and wiped them on his pants, one side of his face red from pressing against the window. I laughed.

After the ride we decided to take a break and have something else to eat and drink considering that Nero had upchucked everything he had eaten previously. We had ourselves some tea and soda and shared a funnel cake. Nero was eating much slower than last time and he was very cautious about the soda.

"Would you like to check out that giant circus tent over there after you finish that?" I nodded in the direction of the yellow and red tent.

"Sure," he replied with his mouth full of a mixture of funnel cake and soda. He swallowed and picked up the last piece of cake and quickly downed the rest of his soda immediately after.

I stood and picked up the empty paper plate, throwing it away in a nearby trashcan and he tossed his soda away. We both headed towards the tent

As it turned out, it wasn't like a circus show at all. It was actually a bunch of animals normally found in different parts of the world fenced off. There were feeding dispensers where we could pay a quarter and would receive food for a certain animal. Nero retrieved a couple of carrots and fed them to a Giraffe. It's tongue wrapped around his whole wrist and he freaked. Another laugh erupted from my throat. The kid was a riot.

I decided to go ahead and get a view oats to feed to a couple of goats. When I reached down into the pen to feed them however, one of them rammed the fence with enough force to make me take a step back. The food in my hand was now on the ground on the inside of the pen where they were happily eating away at it. _That_ cracked Nero up

After our little 'incidences' with the animals in the tent we decided to sit down and watch a show. We sat on metallic bleachers that faced a little stage. It took a couple of moments for all the seats to be filled so we took those moments and played a game that Nero called 'Rhyme Tyme'. We had to rhyme to each other's words but we couldn't say any repeats. We were also not allowed to say names, countries, places, products and anything of that sort. I had no difficulty beating him at his own game.

When it came time for the show, it was already dark out. The lights above lit the stage and an elderly man stood there, holding a cane. He stared out into the crowd. "Welcome, one and all, to The Great Malluni! A spectacular magic show just for you." Now, be amazed!" Dramatic started up and smoke started to cover the stage. He lifted off his hat and showed us the inside of it. Nothing was in there. He then reached down into and brought out a white dove. He let go of it and soared above us. It then went back down to the stage where the magician clapped his hands over it and there was a loud pop. Sparkles shot out from where the dove was seen last.

"Now," the magician spoke again. "I will need assistant. Who is brave enough to disappear?" Everyone in the crowd raised their hand. He then pointed at Nero. "You! You like a young magician. Will you not come down here and show this crowd what you can do." Nero glanced at me and I nodded. He got up and walked down to the stage where the magician asked for his name. The magician then revealed a large crate in the shape of a coffin. He directed for Nero to step inside it. Without questioning, the kid did. Then the crate was sealed and the covers were placed back over it. The magician then pulled out a wand. The tip of the wand caught fire and he set the crate ablaze.

When the smoke cleared, the crate was gone, and so was Nero. "And there, in the crowd!" The magician crowed. The spotlight settled on Nero as he was walking down to the stage. "Give a big round of applause for the young magician, Nero!" The crowd erupted into cheers and claps. Nero stood tall and proud, a big grin had spread across his face.

When the carnival started to close, Nero and I were exhausted. And we had to walk all the way back to the nightclub. Nero was so tired that he could hardly stand on his own, let alone walk. I let him lean against me as we headed towards my home.

When we finally arrived we found that the doors were locked and the lights were turned off. Soul must've gone to bed early tonight. I searched my pockets for the keys and, finding them, let us inside. Nero and me quietly tipped-toed up the stairs, which was proving to be difficult; every other step we took a stair would creak loudly.

Nero stumbled and fell onto the couch where he started to curl up for the night. I tossed a blanket over him to make sure he was protected from the cold before I headed to bed myself. A whisper that was almost too quiet stopped me in my tracks. "Night, dad." Nero said sleepily.

I shook my head at him. "I might not be your father, remember. We'll find out in a couple of days. Get some rest, okay kid?" And with that, I stepped into my room so I could also get comfortable enough to sleep.

**TBC…**

**Authors Note: I'm sorry I have not updated in almost a year (maybe longer). I haven't received many reviews and any that were decent enough to encourage me to go on. But, thanks to the encouragement from a rather kind reviewer, I have finally made the tenth chapter. But then I started to have problems with the document manager (wouldn't let me upload any stories). Did you like it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Herokii

**Herokii**

When I woke up Satan was curled underneath the covers, his head resting on my leg. For the past week he's been so over excited that he actually passed out on several occasions. The fact that Grii has visited almost every single day hasn't helped. The dog was a lot like me… He didn't like Grii either. Every time the man tried to pet him, he'd growl or even make to bite him. Good boy.

Beryl has been pretty busy trying to set up a date for with the poet but I have thwarted all. I didn't want to be anywhere near the man besides, I already have a boyfriend. Just because the jerk says that Soul will cheat on me doesn't me he will. Soul is Soul. I know he's keeping his promise. Grii's just jealous.

Thank god today is the last day that I have to suffer on this ship. After this, Grii will never mess with me again. Just a couple more hours and I'd be off this ship, in Soul's arms again. Just the thought of being with him can bring a smile to my face. Most of the time I've spent with Grii he'd assumed I was smiling for him. Idiot.

The cruise itself had taken us to three different countries. I didn't bother memorizing them because I didn't like any of them all that much. I couldn't say the same for Satan though. He marked his own territory in all three countries. Funny.

Satan yawned and crawled out from under the covers, his nose inches from my face. He knew it wouldn't be much longer now. The puppy was ready to step foot on our homeland.

There was a knock on our door and Satan and me knew immediately who it was. The puppy growled and barked frantically, trying to scare him away but he just knocked again. I really hate that man.

Beryl unlocked the door and Grii stepped through with another present. Something he probably bought from the last country we were in. He's given two other ones, one each from the other two countries. He handed me the present and stood there, waiting patiently for me to open it. I just sat it on the bed and turned around to get back to sleep.

Beryl wouldn't have that. "Herokii, it's morning. You need to eat something. Come on, up you go." I love Beryl. She's my best friend. But lately, I've started hating her. I blame Grii. It's all his fault. "I'm pretty sure they have rolls and hash browns again." When didn't they?

I got up and shoved past Grii to get to the bathroom. I decided that now would be a good time to take a shower because I wouldn't be able to take one later until I got home. It was a long drive home. My clean clothes were already in the bathroom; I put them in there last night because I knew that Grii would visit this morning.

I didn't take very long in the shower because halfway through it my stomach started to growl. I quickly dried myself and slipped on my favorite outfit: dark blue short-sleeved shirt over a white long sleeved sweatshirt and a pair of light-blue baggy jeans. I stepped out of the bathroom while brushing my hair to find that Grii had taken it upon himself to make up my bed for me. Like I couldn't do it myself when I got out, sheesh!

"I'll take Satan out for a walk," Grii suggested to me. I knew he didn't want to because of the way Satan treated him and I didn't want him to because Satan didn't like him but the thought of Grii having to do something he wouldn't like- I couldn't pass up the chance. I handed him the leash and he left, the dog with it's tail between it's legs. He was scared of Grii. I felt bad for letting Grii taking him on a walk but Grii was already gone when I finally changed my mind.

"Come on, let's go upstairs and eat." Beryl took me by the arm and lead me out the door. I knew Grii would meet us up their with Satan in tow. We took the glass elevator up and I watched as we passed the ballroom, the one place I never got to enjoy because Grii was there. He pestered me throughout that night, asking for me to dance with me. First off, I didn't know how to dance and second, if anyone asked me to dance other than Soul, I would refuse each time.

When we got to the dining floor all the restaurants were packed. Our usual buffet was so full that we had to stand outside of it just to wait for a seat to become available. I didn't feel like standing outside when the weather looked like it would turn on us in a second. I complained to Beryl about it and she agreed. We chose a different restaurant this time. We at least got to sit down inside while we waited.

A few minutes passed by and there was a knock on the window behind my head. I turned to see Grii and Satan. Grii was waving at me and Satan looked scared to death. When Grii finally got in through the door Satan yanked on the leash so hard that Grii's grip on it was loosened. The dog sped towards me with delight.

"He wasn't very hostile towards me this time." Grii said as he sat down next to me, much to my dismay. "Not a single bark."

"That's a relief," Beryl said to him. "I thought he would give you a hard time."

The man shook his head. "He's probably used to me now."

"Or just scared of you." Grii looked at me like I had slapped him again.

"There's no reason for him to be scared of me." He stated. "Besides, I really do think he got used to me." Grii is so stupid. "I think you are the one who is afraid of me, Herokii."

"Damn right I am, and for a good reason too." I said. Beryl looked at me like she was about to inflict pain on me. I didn't care.

"For what reason are you scared of me?" He asked me. I shook my head at him. I didn't want to tell him I was getting; I believed they called it, bad vibes, from him.

"I just don't trust you, that's all. So get off my back and leave us alone already." Beryl responded to that by backhanding me. That's the first time she's ever used violence on me. What was her problem? Couldn't she tell that I didn't like him?

A table cleared and we were lead to one. Beryl sat next to me and Grii sat across from me like the first time. This time, however, Satan was sitting at my feet. The waiter brought out a dog bowl full of dog chow and sat it on the ground in front of Satan. The puppy happily lapped it up.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked me first.

"Water, no lemon." I told him.

He turned to Beryl. "I'll have a water as well."

"Milk, please." Grii told him. The waitor left us. Grii turned back to me and smiled at me. Thank god today was the last day I had to see him. "Of all the drinks in the world, why do you always ask for water… and without a lemon too?" He was teasing me.

"He's picky." Beryl answered for me. "He doesn't like very many drinks, including soda. But, I guess that's a good thing considering how unhealthy some of the foods he doesn't like are." She flipped through the menu rather quickly.

"That is good. I'm glad he's healthy because most picky eaters aren't." Grii told her and glanced at me. I gave him the evilest death glare I could muster up. It didn't do much. He's gotten used me doing that. He looked down at his menu.

"Please stop talking about me," I said. "I'm right here you know."

Beryl turned to me with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, Herokii. It's just that you never like to talk around Grii." She looked like she wanted to say more but stopped because the waiter came back with our drinks.

"Have you decided what you would want?" He asked us. He turned to me again.

"Do you have any oatmeal?" He did. I asked for brown sugar to go with it. He turned to the others and after they told him what they wanted he left.

"Anyways, Herokii, there was something I'd like to ask you." I stared at Grii for a couple of seconds, waiting for him to say something more.

"What?"

"I know you don't like me all that much but I really think you should give me a chance." I didn't like where this was going. "If you change your mind, I'll gladly be there for you. What do you say?" I didn't say anything and he sighed.

--

I quickly stuffed my bags on top of Satan's cage in the trunk of Beryl's van. This time he wasn't so scared. I smiled and waved at him before I closed the door on him.

The passenger's door was already open so I slipped in. Beryl had sat the unopened present on the dashboard that Grii gave to me earlier this morning. I closed the door and Beryl took off.

I looked out the window and watched all the buildings we passed by on our way to the cruise pass by me in reverse. My heart was pounding in my chest. I was almost home. I was almost with Soul again.

After maybe an hour we passed by that same store that I had been waiting outside for Beryl. A quick glance and I realized that the gang was still there, picking on another unfortunate victim.

When we finally arrived at my apartment, it was already noon. Beryl helped unload all of my stuff. My suitcase was a rolling type so I lifted up the handlebars and rolled them to the side, waiting for Beryl with Satan's cage in her hand. I struggled with the suitcase as I climbed the stairs but my friend had no trouble with Satan.

There was a box sitting in front of my door but I ignored it and instead rested the suitcase against the wall as I fished my keys out of my pocket. Sliding it into the keyhole and turning, there was a click and the door came open. I brought the suitcase in and laid it on the couch. Beryl closed the door behind us and let the puppy out.

The dog immediately rushed to my bedroom. I watched as he fell asleep on my bed. I wondered if there was something wrong with him because he was asleep the whole time we were on our way home.

"Well, I've got to get going." Beryl announced as she turned to leave. "Dante probably couldn't handle all those demons by his self. Oh, and Herokii…" I turned to see her toss the present to me. "Give Grii a chance. Just open it." I watched her leave.

I tossed the present onto the kitchen table without a second thought and went straight for my answering machine. There were two messages.

One message was from Dante. He wanted to know what kind of job I had gotten from Guilty Pleasures. As to why he just didn't ask his uncle was beyond me… The other was from Soul. I smiled as I listened to his voice. "Herokii, once you get back we need you right away. There was a big fight here shortly after you left… I'll pay you money… and maybe the other- thing." He was very cautious of what he was saying. Vergil or someone else was probably there close by listening in on him. "Well, you should have already received your uniform… if you didn't then that's alright… I guess." He hung up without saying goodbye. Typical demon.

With a sigh I opened the front door again. The package was still there. I brought it inside and sat it on the table, opening it carefully; afraid to find out what kind of uniform Soul is going to make me wear. There was nothing to fear.

My uniform was a long-sleeved white dress shirt with a black and white pinstriped vest along with a pair of black dress pants. There was a note underneath the clothes. It read, _Try to wear classy black shoes or boots with your uniform- love, Soul. _Ah… he said love. How cute.

I shed my clothes and dressed into my uniform. They surprisingly fit because I never told Soul my size. But… then I remembered that Soul was Dante's uncle. Dante could've told him. I paused before I put the vest on. How old is Soul anyways? He's as old as Dante's father I know that much. I shook those thoughts out of my head and slipped on the vest.

When I was done I checked myself in the mirror of my bathroom. I stared at my reflection for some time and even turned around to see how I looked in it. For once, I looked like a responsible adult… not considering the fact that this uniform was for a strip club… heh.

The dog barked and I remembered that I was not wearing any shoes. That's right. I wasn't even sure if I had any black shoes at all. Let alone a pair of shoes that are classy. I ripped through my closet in search of any pair of shoes that would look good with my uniform. I found none. Not even black sneakers. Go figure.

Without even looking a pulled out the nearest pair of shoes and slipped them on. After tying the shoelaces together, I stood and looked down at my feet. I hoped Soul wouldn't be too mad at me for wearing a pair of shoes that didn't go with my outfit.

I took a deep breath and held it and quickly counted to ten. Then I let it out. I was really nervous. My first day on the job and I was already going to be sick. But then the thought of being with Soul again crossed my mind and calmed me down.

I was ready to go to work.

--

As I stepped into the nightclub, a blast of cold air washed over me. I quietly closed the door behind me, still nervous about my first day on the job. I gasped at the sight I saw.

Most of the tables were overturned or sliced clean in half. The chairs were in piles all over the place and splinters of wood had been scattered about. Then there was the large gap in the flooring almost under my feet. And I had to clean all of it.

I started with the chairs because I really couldn't do anything with the tables because the tables were so big and needed more room stand. Room they didn't have because the chairs were in the way. Every once in a while I would find a broken chair and would toss it into a pile on the stage. I'd ask Soul what to do with them after I finished cleaning up.

When I was done with the chairs, I flipped over the tables and tossed a few broken ones onto the stage. After that I immediately started wiping the tables and vacuuming up the splinters. When I was finished there was a large pile of wood on the stage but other than that the room was clean. Except for the giant gash in the floor; that, I didn't know what to do with. I had a feeling that I probably needed to fill it with something from a store like Lowes or something. And then I would need to replace the carpet. No. I'll just tell Soul how to handle it and he could do it himself. I'm not going to spend money on it when I'm going to get paid for it. That's like not getting paid at all.

The whole thing took less than half an hour to fix up. I would have to ask Soul what I should do with the broken tables and chairs.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and made my to Soul's office. I stopped when I heard rustling behind the door. And then a moan… the memory of Grii pinning me to the bed came back. He said that I shouldn't trust Soul. Maybe I should have listened. But then I shook my head. He wouldn't do that.

Then I opened the door.

Soul and a young man were tangled together. Naked. Grii was right. "Herokii!" Soul shouted when he noticed that I was at the door. Without moving from his position on top of the other guy Soul slammed the door in my face. I was in pain. It's been only two weeks since we had gotten together but my first boyfriend was already cheating on me.

**TBC… **

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter seems a little short. I was busy with other things and the fact that I hadn't updated to the tenth chapter until just maybe a week ago (after a whole year), I thought that you guys deserved another chapter. I hope it didn't come out to short for you.**

**Review please?**


	12. Chapter 12: Herokii

**Just as a warning beforehand- In a previous chapter I had accidentally described Grii's eyes as being dark blue when in fact they were really bright blue eyes. Oops. I'll fix that mistake later after I'm done with this story. Which probably won't be any time soon.**

**Herokii**

In a fit of rage I slammed the door to my apartment hard, the sound from the force could be heard reverberating down the hallway. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I was an emotional reck all because I trusted someone- a complete stranger who said they loved me, and I believed the lie so easily. _Was I really that desperate? Did I really wanted to be loved that badly?_ My back to the door, I slid down to the floor, bringing my knees to my chest so I could rest my head against them. I cried, and I cried a lot- I could actually feel the tears as they soaked through my dress pants. Without even thinking, I nearly ripped off my vest and shirt before stomping into my room for a quick change. I planned to return the clothes since I couldn't bring myself to work at a place where the manager happened to be the one who broke my heart.

When I entered, Satan woke up and stood on the bed, his tail wagging, completely oblivious to what just happened. I slid the closet door open and browsed through my shirts. I chose a light blue shirt- almost sky blue- that had a sad emoticon on it. _Why not show the whole entire world how I felt? It's not like anyone would care._ Swinging open the drawer on my nightstand to pick out a pair of jeans; I found that it was empty. That's when I remembered I had very few to begin with and I had packed them all for the cruise. As I put on the shirt I headed out into the living room- I could hear Satan jumping off the bed and following close behind me.

I quickly unzipped the luggage and dug through it, pulling out an unused pair of pants. One of the presents that Grii gave me, the one he gave me just before we parted, tumbled out with it. Satan growled, jumping up onto the couch and started chewing on it. "No." I used a stern voice on him and he stopped but not before giving the present a few shakes of his head and another growl. He dropped the present where it had fallen out of the bag and I picked it up. For a few minutes, I stared at it in silence. "He was right, Satan. Soul cheated on me." I wasn't sure if I was angry at Grii for being right or what but I ripped open the small present. There was a small amethyst pendant on a gold chain resting on a bed of soft cotton with a note inside. No, not a note. After pulling it out for a closer look I found that it was just a slip of paper with a phone number. Most likely the poet's. "He could care less if I dated another guy then." Satan whimpered, as if he knew what was going to happen.

Without hesitation, I slid on the necklace and changed my pants before making a beeline towards my home phone. I flipped it off the stand and quickly dialed the number I had in my hand. There were a few rings but after the third one, there was clicking sound. "Hello?" It was Grii. I was silent for a few minutes, I was not sure what to say. You were right and I was an idiot? Please come over and cheer me up? I'll give you a chance? I really didn't like any of them but the guy obviously liked me and, after what happened between me and Soul, he seemed like the better option. "Hello?" He repeated.

"You were right…"

There was silence on the other end. I wasn't sure if he was trying to recognize my voice or if he knew who it was and what I just said was sinking in. "Herokii," He started. "Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not you idiot!" Ouch. That slipped out a little too fast. I really didn't mean to say that one. And I was all too sure that I just lost what little chance I had with him.

"Do you need me to come over?" It's as if he didn't even hear me insult him. He really was persistent on going out with me. Lucky me.

"…Yes."

"Address?" He asked me. I didn't feel like talking anymore. I really didn't. And the guy was smart. I was pretty sure he got Beryl's phone number so he could call her for directions. I hung up on him. I was too upset to actually talk anyways. And tired. I was very, very tired.

Picking up Satan, I made my way back to the room and, with the flip of the switch, turned on the fan to it's highest setting. The dog was already shivering in my arms when I got to the bed so I continued to hold him as I slid in and pulled the covers up to my shoulders. The puppy stuck his little black nose out from under the covers to get some air and he relaxed against my stomach as I laid on my side, cuddling him. I know he doesn't like Grii but, maybe Grii wasn't lying when he said that Satan got used to him. Maybe. In truth, I wasn't all too sure who to believe anymore. The only one I could actually trust was Satan, but he was a dog, and not an actual person. He couldn't really talk to me. We could never have an actual conversation between us. Most often I feel like I'm talking to myself even though I'd be directing everything I say at him.

I rolled over onto my back, releasing the dog from my hold, and stared up at the ceiling. I thought today would be a good day- I'd return from the cruise, work for Soul for the first time, make him proud, maybe even love on each other again. But that was too much to ask for. Now that I actually had the time to think, I realized that… maybe… we jumped into a relationship too soon. We had only just met, and even had sex. It felt good, there was no use denying it, but… it was just too soon for that. And it was too late to go back. The urge to close my eyes and wish this whole nightmare away grew stronger and I turned to my side, my back now to the dog. I cried silently, except for a few sniffles, then closed my eyes and let my sleep take hold.

There was a knock on the door and I woke with a start. The sudden movement waking up the husky lying next to me. I paused for a few seconds, not really knowing how long I had been asleep. I was pretty thirsty and still a bit groggy- a sign that I was not fully awake yet. The knock resounded again and I scrambled out of the covers, nearly sending Satan flying out of the bed. I dashed to the door and latched onto the door handle. For a few seconds I was hesitant to open it. I mean, I technically invited Grii over but I still had doubts. So I just pushed those doubts away for the moment. He was better company than Soul would be. I opened the door to be greeted by the same piercing bright blue eyes I had left back on the cruise ship.

"Hey." He said quietly. He probably figured I was still upset about what happened earlier with Soul, and I was. Without saying anything I stepped aside and let him in, closing and locking the door behind him. Even in the daytime it was dangerous to leave your door unlocked for too long. Grii looked around the kitchen and living room that were attached together curiously before turning back to me. "Listen, I'm sorry for what happened." He said. I stared at him, not knowing what to say. "And I'm sorry for being so rude to you that night on the boat. I was out of line. Please forgive me."

I thought for a second. He apologized for what he said about Soul and how he treated me, and in my own room on the ship none the less. I wanted to say 'get out' and 'I'll never forgive you' but I knew the truth. Well, he knew the truth. Somehow. I'm not sure how he knew that was going to happen. Maybe he really did know Soul. Probably knew each other when they were little. "You don't need to be forgiven." He looked shocked for a few seconds and his expression changed to that of hurt. "Because you were right." I was biting my tongue this time. I didn't like him, or at least I didn't like him before… but… I really needed to stop fighting myself over this. He IS a better option.

He smiled at me. A small one, but it shown in his eyes. "That's a relief. I really thought you were going to hate me forever because of the way you had been treating me during the cruise." The tables had turned and it was my turn- I stared down at my bare feet in guilt. I screwed up on the ship and now I just felt terrible- especially after he just pointed that out. I could feel him staring at me, even though I couldn't see him with my head down the way it was. "Listen." He started. "I know it's hard to get used to someone new- especially when they're hitting on you shamelessly." He admitted it and gave a small laugh. "And I know you have been through a lot this past week. I feel as if a lot of your pain came from what I had done on the cruise." Before I could even open my mouth he continued. "-and I know you don't need an apology. But… I feel as if I should make it up to you somehow. Truthfully, I don't know how to cheer people up. I've never really had to- not for my whole life. Until now."

I looked up at him. He was looking at me, he really looked unsure of himself. He really _didn't_ know how to cheer me up. But then his eyes brightened up and he smiled at me. There was no time to wonder what just happened before I found him kneeling over me as I was on the ground being tickled without mercy. I don't know how he did it. It's like he knew where exactly I was the most sensitive and tickled me there. I couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably. And I definitely couldn't help blushing. It was such a strange sensation- an enjoyable but annoying one. Not something I expected him to do to me either. And then he laughed. It was a really warm sound. I don't know how I ever thought that this guy could be bad for me. He was tickling me so much I felt tears beginning to weld in my eyes- tears of fun and happiness and not any of that sad feeling I had earlier today. Then Satan had to jump in, demanding attention instead of me. Grii complied, allowing me to finally breath from that surprise tickle attack.

_Calling him definitely wasn't a bad idea._

I wiped the tears away and sat up, watching him play around with Satan who was now happy to be around him. That's when I realized that Satan only acted against him because I was uncomfortable. All I had to do was relax around Grii and the dog would do the same. I brought my knees up and wrapped my arms around them, resting my chin and watched the scene before me. The puppy was really happy now. Excited even. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Grii noticed this and stopped playing with Satan, much to the dogs disappointment. Grii smiled back at me.

"Feel better?" He asked me. I nodded slightly- I was still a bit upset and a little on edge after seeing Soul break his promise. "You know…" He now sat back and looked at me. "I think I know what to do now. I mean, you seem to be amused by simple things." I blinked at him. What was he getting at? I waited for him to continue but he didn't. I guess he was just pointing it out.

So, I decided to spill the beans. "I saw it." He looked at me like he was about to ask what I meant so I looked down at my feet again, all too sure that my voice would be too muffled by my jeans for him to hear. "I actually saw him with another guy… doing it." I didn't bother looking up at Grii to see his reaction. I could only guess the look on his face. Which I was sure was a mixture of pity and hurt. I didn't even notice that he had come closer until I felt him wrap his arms around me in a loose hug. It wasn't very comforting. In fact, I never really liked hugs for some reason. They just always felt weird. But I didn't complain and let him continue. I could feel his breath on my ear as he held me as best he could in my position.

"Sorry. I know hugs aren't much of a help but I always found them comforting when I was in pain." He said, his breath tickling my ear as he spoke. "Would you like to talk some more about it?" He stood, bringing me up with him. He was still holding on to me and his arms were now wrapped tightly around my waist, pressing me against him. The last time we were together like this was in the pool and I felt beyond uncomfortable because of many reasons. But this time, we were both dry and he was actually trying to make me feel better. And I did. He felt so warm compared to what he felt like in that cold water on the cruise. I closed my eyes and leaned against his chest. Just listening to his heart beat. It reminded me so much of- I snapped my eyes open before I could finish that thought. I never wanted to think of that man- no- that _demon_ ever again. "Are you okay?" He asked, brushing his hand through my hair, making my neck all tingly with goosebumps, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end. I blushed.

And then I felt it. That same feeling I had when Soul had made a move on me. A kind of nervous feeling. But also kind of exciting. I had regretted ever jumping straight into a relationship starting with sex and I was afraid that I was going to make the same mistake again. As if he could sense it, Grii pulled me closer to him. As if he wanted what I did. The idea of having sex with another man so soon after the shock of being betrayed by my last lover, if I could even call him that, would have probably appalled me earlier. But… now I wasn't so sure. I wanted it. But at the same time I didn't.

"I want it too." It was as if he could read my thoughts. I stared up in shock at him. He laughed, "What's with that face?" Pretty sure that I was blushing madly, I bit my bottom lip and glared at him, the first time since I left that boat. It only made him laugh harder. "It's easy to guess what's going on in that head of yours." He messed up my hair and smiled down at me. I could feel the blush spreading to my ears. "You really are cute." He kissed me lightly on the forehead before wrapping his arm back around me. "So, can we? I won't without your permission."

I thought for another few moments. I could be making a mistake but we obviously both wanted the same thing. I opened my mouth to say yes but before I said anything I closed my mouth again and to thinking again. This was a very tough choice for me, maybe not for other people, but definitely for me. If I made the wrong one I could possibly screw up what little chance of a happy future I could have. _We both want it_… I thought. "We can." He gave me another smile. I looked past Grii to Satan on the floor. He was now sitting upright, his ears up in alert and his head tilted to the side in curiosity. I felt Grii turn enough so he could see what I was staring at.

"I think it would be best if we don't let the dog in while we're having our little fun." He stated simply as he turned back around. He brushed some of my long bangs out of my face and tucked them behind my ear. "Where's your room?" Without speaking I wiggled out of his arms and took his wrist to lead him to my room. I skirted around the puppy who was still sitting in the middle of the floor as I walked towards the door. When I got into the room, Grii closed the door lightly but tight enough to make sure that the dog wouldn't be able to open it with a simple push. "I personally don't like the idea of anyone watching us have sex, even if it's just an animal. Besides, it's just a puppy, isn't it?" He turned around and picked me up by the waist with ease and plopped me on the bed. I bounced on it a couple of times before the springs settled but I started bouncing again when Grii plopped down beside me. He seemed to be more open now that he knew I didn't hate him.

My heart was pounding and I stared up at the ceiling. A few times I glanced at Grii to see what he was doing. He had already sat up on the edge of the bed and had taken off his black turtleneck sweater. I wondered for a moment why he would wear that as it was actually quite warm outside but I guess even poets have to keep up with their images. His skin was only just slightly darker than mine but was probably in stark contrast to Souls dark skin. I mentally slapped myself for that thought as I started to sit up but Grii had turned around and pinned me down to the bed. He trailed kisses from my exposed collarbone up my neck to my ear. He exhaled, his breath tickling my ear again. He cupped the other side of my face as he nibbled on my earlobe. It was another strange sensation for me, but I couldn't deny that it felt good in some way or other.

He shifted above me and stopped messing with my ear, sitting up a bit so he could slide his hands under my shirt. The pads of his fingers brushed against my already sensitive skin, leaving goosebumps everywhere he touched. As his hands got further up, my light blue shirt went with them. I gasped as he teased one of my nipples with his fingers, pinching and squeezing lightly. Without withdrawing his hands from under my shirt he clutched the blue fabric from the inside and pulled it over my head, forcing my arms up and exposing my chest. He dove down and lapped at the swollen bud, sucking and nipping. I gasped and arched my back into his touch. I could feel him smirk at my eagerness. I tried to remove the shirt completely but it had gotten stuck behind my head and I couldn't get it lose without getting up. Grii saw my distress and helped me get it off.

As soon as the shirt was gone I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Without hesitation, I let him take over my mouth. His tongue slid in and brushed against mine. As the kiss got deeper, I got a little needy and arched my back, brushing our erections together and sending a small amount of pleasure through my abdomen. The poet chuckled into the kiss before breaking it, both of us gasping for air. "You really want it that bad, don't you?" He asked pecking me on the lips with his own.

He sat up again and this time proceeded to undue my jeans. As he did that, I went ahead and tried to do the same for his black pants. I could feel my lower regions being exposed but I was so busy concentrating that I barely even felt the cold air rush over me. It didn't stop me from shuddering visibly though. Grii kicked his shoes off and moved off me before I could finish unbuttoning his pants and stood so he could remove them himself. I blushed madly when I saw how large he was. I wasn't even sure if he'd be able to fit it into me. I visibly shuddered at the possibility of him succeeding and how much possible pleasure that could come with it. He saw my reaction and gave me another small smile. He got back on my bed and knelt over me, his hands sliding down my waist and lower. His hands stopped about mid-thigh and he leaned over me, his breath caressing my sensitive tip. I felt his mouth take me whole. His tongue was rough as it slid down the underside of my length and I felt the intense pleasure; closing my eyes to enjoy the feeling. I could feel him moving up and down; my body feeling hot, lights dancing behind my eyelids.

When the pleasure stopped I opened my eyes and watched the poet as he removed the rest of my pants. I sat up a bit, using the support of my elbows digging into the soft fabric of the bed. Now the only thing I was left wearing was the necklace he gave me that I opened earlier. When he looked up after he was done he noticed it and he pushed me back down onto the bed yet again, capturing my mouth for another round of tongue-twisting. His erection brushed against mine and it sent another jolt of pleasure through my body.

Breaking the kiss again, he moved just a bit, readying himself. "Wait- aren't you going to prepare me first?" He huffed at me in annoyance. I had never seen that face he made before- he was always so calm around me. It was kind of strange. He didn't say anything though and went ahead and readied me. He slid his thin fingers into me, two of them at the same time. It didn't feel as bad as my last time, all though he started with more than one finger. He placed his hand on my hip and held me down, making sure that I couldn't move them. Grii scissored his fingers, opening me wider, before adding another finger and thrusting them deep into me. I cried out in pain, causing him to flinch. "Sorry. I'll try to be more gentle." He apologized as he slid them out and thrust them in again, this time lighter. That's when he hit it- that little pleasure spot that made me cry out in surprise.

My eyes shut tightly, as both pain and pleasure shook me. Then he removed his fingers, leaving me feel empty inside. I whimpered as I partially opened my eyes. I didn't like that he did that but then my eyes widened when I realize he only did that so he could take the next step. He slid his whole length into me, stretching me to a painful point. The poet's face seemed strained but in pleasure. There was a faint blush on his cheeks as he continued filling me. When he got to the base, he stopped so I could adjust to his size. Every breath I took was pained. I was starting to think that there was going to be nothing more pleasurable about this- except maybe for him. As he slowly slid out of me, I panicked, my heart pounding against me chest.

But then he slammed back into me.

And hit that same spot of mine. Dead on.

I cried out in pleasure and pain, tears welling up in my eyes but not yet ready to trail down my face yet. He withdrew and slammed into me again, several times, hitting that same spot dead on, over and over. I could feel my muscles tighten around him, adding more pain to the movement that was quickly washed over by pleasure whenever he hit my pleasure point. We were both panting. Our bodies were already slick with sweat but it made it easier for him to slide against me, his skin touching mine, sending even more flames to pool at my groin. He wrapped his hand around my penis and slid his hand up and down to the movement of his hips. It was too much for me and as I writhed beneath him, my hands clutched at his back for support. I felt like I was falling into a deep abyss as I felt myself come to the peak of my pleasure, releasing myself all over us. A few more thrusts and I could feel a hot liquid fill me as he came to his release as well.

We were both out of breath and blushing. I was pretty sure I was blushing harder than him though. He withdrew from me for the last time. He kissed me on the lips and looked up at the alarm clock next to my bed. Sighing he said, "I got to get going." I was a little disappointed to hear that, especially after what we just did, but I understood that he probably had other things to do. He started to get dressed as I sat up. I was a little sore. When he got finished dressing he gave me a peck on the cheek and one last smile. "See you later." He said. I watched as he left my room and listened to his footsteps as he went through my living room and kitchen. The apartment door opened and closed lightly. I felt much better than I did before he got here. Though- something felt a bit off.

Satan walked through the now open bedroom door and made his way up to my bed, confused. I got up and went to the bathroom to wash off all the sperm on my stomach. When I was done I slipped into the same clothes I was wearing, pulling my necklace out from under the shirt after putting the fabric on. With a single stretch I jumped back into bed, next to my puppy, getting ready to goof off with him.

That's when I heard another knock on my door.

**TBC…**

**There we go. Nearly a whole year has passed and I finally got down to business with the next chapter. Clearly I have a really bad problem with writers block. Not my cup of tea. Anyways, the original idea, and I will tell you this because I think you ought to know- was that Soul was going to apologize and convince Herokii that he was sorry and they would have 'make-up sex' but decided against it. In fact, I changed a couple of things in this story, but only because I couldn't remember exactly what I wanted to do for it. You see, there was an accident. No lies.**

**And it involved a glass of milk, notes written in non-permanent ink, and two cats.**

**Now I need to go to bed. Please review guys! Any reviews, so long as they aren't any flaming comments, will make me happy! Critiquing is acceptable too- so long as you offer a solution to any problems that you point out, that doesn't go against the character's personalities (as I'm nearly half way done with this story already and would be pointless to change them now).**

**Oh- another quick note: Herokii is very stupid so he won't notice things that normal people would notice. He's completely oblivious to details like that.  
**


End file.
